Light in the Darkness
by sarah312
Summary: When Damon and Enzo falls in the trap of a Siren, Sybil. Stefan and Caroline teamed up with Bonnie and Alaric to save them. But to save them, they first have to know Sybil's weakness. They planned get one of them free to get information about Sybil. Bonnie turned into a Vampire breaking the sleeping spell over Elena. Will Elena be able to save Damon from the Darkness.
1. The Sacrifice

Hello guyes.. So I'm here with another story. It follows redemption by love. Hope you guys will like it. #Delena..

"There is no option" I said.  
"No, there has to be Stefan. We can't ask bonnie to give up her life" Caroline protested. Sybil was hell bent on killing people with her siren power and my brother was one of her slave. I don't care if it was a selfish move but i was discussing about the only way to save Damon, waking up Elena. The day Sarah died, i saw it how she modified Damon's memory. The only thing he is holding on is Elena. And i don't know how long he can keep fighting against her evil control.

"Caroline.." I begin but she cut off.  
"Stefan, we're ending this discussion now" she said. "We're going to find another way".  
"There is no way Caroline. Don't you see that. Elena is the only thing Damon is holding on" i shouted. Caroline flinched at my tone and i realised my mistake. I covered my face with my hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just" i took steps back. I love Damon and i can't believe how much pain he must be going through to fight against Sybil's control.  
Caroline remained silent and i look at her. "I'm sorry" i look down and she hugs me. "It's going to be okay" she said and i nodded. "I don't want to loose bonnie Stefan." She said as we broke the hug. I could see the tears in her eyes. "She is also fighting. Enzo and Damon are one of the most important people of her life and i can't stand the idea of…" i cut her as i pressed my lips against her. "It's okay to care for your friend. I can't blame you" i whispered and i could feel her smiling.

"Stefan" a voice made us startled and we look in the direction. "Bonnie!" I was surprised to see her at this time at our house. It was midnight.  
"Bonnie, how long have you been here?" Caroline asked and i know she was afraid that Bonnie must have heard our conversation.  
"Enough to listen your debate on letting me die or not" she said silently and caroline shake her head.  
"Bonnie we were just.." Caroline didn't get to finish as bonnie intrupted.  
"I'm ready" she said. "I'm ready to give up my life".  
"No no bonnie you can't do that. Think about Enzo" Caroline said and i was feeling guilty for my selfishness. How could i ask bonnie that.  
"Bonnie.." I started.  
"I want to be a vampire" she said and Caroline gasped. She hide her face with her hands.  
"Bonnie. No. You don't have to do that. I was all frustrated. It was very selfish of me." I stated.  
"I love Enzo Stefan and i want to be with him forever. Please. I want him back. I want the love of life and my best friend back." She said, her eyes filled with tears.  
"No no no no. You can't do that" Caroline panicked.  
"Caroline" bonnie tried to calm her down.  
"Don't you see bonnie ,how much we miss our human life. I can't let you do that". Caroline stated the obvious.  
"You don't get to make the discions of my life Caroline. No one has to. This is what i want" bonnie said determinedly. Caroline shskes her head and she left the room.  
I look at Bonnie. "I'm giving you tonight to think about your discion" i said and patted her shoulder before leaving.

I came outside the house and saw Caroline standing near the car.  
"You asked her to make descion. You know what her descion is going to be" she said silently. "I'm giving her freedom to make her own choice" i said. We were both looking straight. "You know that always suck. You give Elena that choice and end up loosing her." She said and when i didn't reply she said something that make be flinched.  
"You didn't give me that choice though" she said silently and i look into her direction.  
"When you vervained me and kidnapped to save from Bonnie. I got hunter's mark. Remember" she cleared my confusion and i look away.  
"I'm sorry for that"  
"It's okay. I'm sorry i bring that up." She apologized.  
We stood there silently for few minutes.  
"Do you think it'll work?" She asked and i immediately understood what she meant. She was talking about waking up Elena.  
"I don't know but we have to try. If she'll be able to talk some sense in Damon then maybe we'll get to know how to defeat Sybil." I said and she nodded. We fell into comfortable silence after that. Tomarrow is going to be different.

Next morning, i enter into the dinning room. Bonnie was eating quietly and Caroline was sitting beside her.  
"She hasn't changed her descion" Caroline announced and i nodded.  
"I'm enjoying food, don't know how it is gonna taste this evening" she gave a nervous chuckle and i smiled softly.  
"You know we can wait if you need time" Caroline kept her hand on top of hers. "I'm ready. I'm just nervous you know." she looked at me. "You know blood lust issues".  
"Don't worry. We won't let you loose control." I said and Caroline smiled at me.  
"It's going to be okay" Caroline said.  
"Do you guys mind if I'll spend this day until evening ofcourse like normal human" she said.  
"Yeah ofcourse. It can wait. Take your time" Caroline squeezed her hand.

Evening came with a blink of eye and we were standing in the loby. Alaric was with me and Caroline and bonnie were upstairs.  
"You sure it will work?" Alaric asked the same question.  
"Let's hope for the best" i said simply. Caroline came to us.  
"I gave bonnie my blood" she said. "But you know i can't" she choked at the words and i nodded in understanding. I can't ask her to snap her best friend's neck. Bonnie came from behind.  
"Stefan, it's time to play your part" bonnie said and my eyes were filled with tears. I was choked inside. Why life has to be so unfair to Bonnie Bennett. I shake my head and look away. Bonnie walk up to me and hold my hands and placed them around her neck.  
"It's okay" a drop of tear fall from her eyes. I heard Caroline's sobs behind her and Alaric has already turned around. I was facing his back now. "Please" bonnie said and i tried to tight my grip around her neck but in vain. My hands were shaking.  
"I can't do this" my hands fall aside.  
"Stefan please. You have to do this" she said but i took step back. I can't take her life. Caroline and Alaric left to see Elena and we were alone now.  
"Hello bon bon" a voice came from behind and bonnie get surprised. "Damon"  
"You know litlle brother, you should leave now because Enzo finally revealed his one true love and i have a duty to kill her" he smirked.  
Before i could speak ,bonnie stood up against him.  
"You are doing us a favour by killing me. So comeon go ahead. Kill me" she said and Damon flinched.  
"As you wish bon bon" he said but i knew if damon would kill bonnie he'll never be able to forgive himself and it would take him far away from humanity. He would never able to came back from that point because bonnie is his best friend. Moreover he can't stop because sybil won't let him. I made a descion and turn bonnie around and snapped her neck.  
Damon took a step back. "Bonnie" he shouted and sat near bonnie's lifeless body. I was sweating hard. I can't believe i killed bonnie. I took her life.  
Damon looked at me with his blood shot eyes. "You killed her" he get up on his feet.  
"You were here for the same reason." I said.  
"You could have snapped my neck and took her from here. You knew i can't stop." He took a threatening step towards me.  
"No need to be caring fool Damon" sybil entered and my hands curled up into fist. She hold his head with her hands. I was unable to move because of her power.  
"Now that's good" she let Damon go. She erased bonnie from his mind.  
"Thanks for doing my dirty work little brother" he smirked and she tucked her arm in his and they both made their way towards door.  
I closed my eyes but a voice made my heart jump.  
"Hello Damon" Elena said, her eyes fixed on Damon.

I really need reviews guys. Should i continue this story? This story strikes to me a few hours ago and i want to write it. Show support please.. ;) 


	2. Hurts Like Hell

Hello everyone... I got good response on 1st chapter so I'm continuing this story..

Elena's POV

"Hello Damon" i said ,looking straight into his eyes, searching for any sign of redemption. I watched his expression when he saw me, Something shines in his eyes but then his eyes turned cold.  
"Who are you beautiful?" He smirked and my heart sanked. He don't know me but what about the shine, the love i saw in his eyes ,the moment he laid his eyes on me. "Oh Damon you hurt me calling her beautiful.." Sybil said in a mocking expression,her eyes on me.  
"No one is more beautiful than you my lady" Damon said and intertwined his fingers with her. I look at their intertwined fingers and it hurts. I imagined this moment to be joyful not hurtful. I took a deep breath and walk past them. They left within seconds.

"Stefan" i saw him, he was standing but not moving. I ran towards him and pull him into a hug.  
"Sorry but i can't move" Stefan said and i broke the hug and look at him with confusion.  
"Sybil happened" he announced and my fingers clenched into fist. I looked away and my eyes fixed on a body lying in front me.  
"Bonnie!" I gasped as i saw her lifeless body. I looked back at Stefan and then Caroline and then Alaric. It was no surprise that Bonnie was dead because i won't be walking if she wasn't.  
"Don't tell me she died because of me" i said and everyone goes silent. My eyes filled with tears. Bonnie is dead so that i could Wake up to save Damon. When i wake up Caroline told me that some kind of evil siren has a control over Damon and they want my help. They didn't told me that Bonnie gave up her life to save Damon. "I want whole story" i said and Caroline told me the whole story. Not just Damon but Enzo was also a slave of Sybil. They told me how Damon's mother lily was the one to put me into a sleeping spell, How Damon leave everyone and went into dessication, how bonnie fall in love with enzo and also she turned into a vampire hunter. And then Damon went on a crazy mission inside the vault and my voice was the one to lure him into the trap of Sybil. It hurts me to know that his love for me turned him into a slave. "And when enzo went to bring Damon back.." Caroline said.  
"He also fell into the same trap" i completed and they nodded.  
"What about Enzo now. You imagined how would he react on bonnie's death?" I asked and their faces fell.  
"Elena there is something you should know" Alaric said and i looked at him. "Bonnie is not dead i mean not completely.." He stopped by a loud gasp and we all turned to it.

Bonnie stood up and take a deap breath.  
"Elena" she said and i ran to hug her. I hug her so tightly. I never thought i would hear her calling my name but wait how is she talking to me. If I'm alive then what is she. I broke the hug and saw her from top to toe. 'Not completely dead' my jaw dropped at the realisation. I tooks a step back. "No" i put my hand on my mouth to stop me from screaming. She wasn't ,no she can't be a vampire. I looked at Caroline and she was also afraid as much as i was.  
"It was my descion Elena" bonnie said and i look at her. She always hated vampires and now she is telling me it was her descion to turn.  
"How could you let her do that" i looked at Stefan and his eyes were saying 'it was the only way'. I shake my head in disappointment and went to sit on a chair. I punched near by table so hard and my finger got plucked with a pin. The blood came out and i heard sonething. I turned outto see Bonnie looking at my finger. She turned into a vampire. She will need blood to complete transition. Stefan finally moved.  
"Bitch is far away. I can move now" he murmured. I offer my blood to bonnie and she hessitated for a second but i nodded and she drank it. "Elena comeon, you need to rest now" Caroline said.  
"I've been resting for past years. We need to do something now" i said looking at my feet.  
"Elena, i love Enzo. Stop blaming yourself. I want to be with him forever." Bonnie stand in front of me.  
"You hated never wanted to be a vampire" i whispered and she shakes her head.  
"That was before i fall in love with Enzo. It's worth it to be with him" Bonnie said and i was surprised by her words.  
"What if it didn't work. Damon refused to recognize me" i said looking at Stefan.  
"Sybil take a peak in his mind and when she came to know that your were the one he is holding on ,she erased you."  
"So how am i gonna save him?" I asked. I was confused. How could i save Damon if he don't remember me.  
"Elena when i erased Damon from your mind. I didn't completely erased him. I modified your memories but it didn't work.." Alaric said.  
"Until you erased the memory of the moment i loved him" i looked at him.  
"If we know the moment he loved you, the moment his dead heart started feeling about you, it could work" Alaric said.

"We just have to hope sybil haven't seen that though. If she see would and erase it we won't be able to bring him back ever" Stefan said.

"Stefan, when Sybil came to know that Enzo loves bonnie and she is the one keeping him away from the darkness ,she was hell bent on killing bonnie. What if she?" Caroline pointed.

"That's why his eyes turned cold after a fraction of second" I tried to put pieces together.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked..

"I saw the warmth in his eyes, the moment he saw me but then his expressions turned cold and he acted like he don't know me." I said.

"Sybil is not able to remove you completely" Caroline said.

"There is a hope afterall" Bonnie said.

"But the moment sybil will know she will try to kill you." Alaric said.

"We won't let that happen" stefan said.  
"It's now me and her" i said.

Diar Diary I spent evening hearing Bonnie's love story and i think enzo is worth of Bonnie's love. I was feeling guilty though. Now, i have to focus on saving Damon. In past years i didn't felt anything. The horrible marriage night seems to be like yesterday. but I see everyone has moved on from that tragedy. Alaric seems to be happy. He told me the story of his twins. How they got transferred into Caroline's body. Stefan and Caroline are stressed but they are together which is the best part. I asked about Jeremy and Caroline told me he is married to April Young and have a beautiful daughter. He left Mystic falls to stay away from any supernatural scenes. I understand why Jeremy left and i'm happy for him. I didn't call him though. I don't want to drag him in the supernatural drama again. I will meet him when this all will be over. Bonnie told me Matt is a sheriff and he left after Damon and Enzo got trapped in the vault. He said it's isn't his fight anymore and i respect his descion. Now Damon. The day we had our last dance I imagined the moment we'll meet again. How happy he would be when he will see me but destiny is playing with me. I didn't show it but it hurts like hell. The love of my life refused to recognize me. I wanted to kiss him , wrap my arms around him. I wanted him to tell me how much he missed me. I wanted to cry in his arms and spent the whole night lying beside him. But nothing like that happened. Instead the Damon i saw was cold. I never saw him like that even in his worst time.  
I never asked him why he loved me. What did he saw in me that was worth loving. I remember our beautiful time together when he always say ' what's not to love' . i was confused. The only question that was in my mind was 'What was the moment when Damon Salvatore fall in love with Elena Gilbert?' .

I closed my diary when the door behind me opened. Caroline and Bonnie came to me.  
"Are you alright?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm fine" i smiled softly. "You mean you're fine after seeing your boyfriend in this condition. Come on Elena talk to us" Bonnie said and i could feel tears forming in my eyes. I shrugged and they both came to give me a tight hug. I cried for the first time. I let my frustration my anger flow away. I miss Damon more than anything . i love him.  
"It hurts. It hurts" i sobbed.

I wake up in the morning. I spent yesterday night talking to Bonnie Stefan and Caroline. Alaric left as he went to see his daughters. He even invited me to his house to meet them. I take bath and wore a dress that Caroline gave me yesterday night. I went to the kitchen.  
"Morning Elena" Caroline came out of kitchen and i take a seat at the table.  
"Morning. Where is Stefan and Bonnie?"  
"Stefan is helping bonnie to learn control and also they are working on people who remember you" Caroline said as she placed my breakfast on the table. Oh my god! I completely forget about it. I haven't changed a bit and it's been will doubt. Caroline noticed my expressions and she told me not to worry .I started eating my breakfast and then she handed me a diary .I looked at her in confusion and then I read the name on it. "Maybe it'll help. I found it in Damon's room yesterday."  
I was surprised it was Damon's Diary. I took it from her. When I finished my breakfast I made a way outside and sat on a bench I started reading the Diary and the first thing that caught my attention was the sentence it reads, 'who is Damon Salvatore without Elena Gilbert'.  
"A monster " a voice said and i realised i read the sentence loudly. i looked up and saw Sybil in front of me. Sybil was smiling at me. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was like a predator watching it's prey.

"Your breakfast is ready" another voice came and i look over her shoulder. Damon was making his way towards us.

Reviews please. 


	3. The Moment of Love

So here's the next chapter guys. I'm happy that you liked my idea. Thankyou everyone..

"Your breakfast is ready" i saw Damon coming towards her ,smirking. He was looking like my Damon. Man in black, signature smirk and blue eyes that can see right through the soul. He narrowed his eyes on me.

"Damon!" Sybil exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you."  
"Sorry for the wait my lady but i was searching for the delicious breakfast, all with the bad deeds" he explained.  
"Unless you have chosen your breakfast yourself" his gaze flickered towards me and i flinched.

Damon is seeing me as a breakfast for Sybil. I was feeling disgusted as Sybil was giving me 'he is not yours anymore' looks.  
Damon took a step towards me and i step backward. Is he going to hurt me? I was afraid because he might. "Don't move. Relax" he said in hypnotic sound snd i knew he was compelling me. I had vervain in my system so compulsion wasn't working on me but still i acted like it was. I took a deep breath and relaxed. 'I trust you Damon' my inner self was screaming.

He slowly placed his hand on one side of my cheeks and i shivered at his carefull touch. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me, His blue eyes percing through my soul.  
"What is the worst thing you have ever done in your life?" He asked and i looked straight into his eyes.  
My words surprised me.  
"I fall in love with Damon Salvatore" i whispered without thinking and he atonce took step back and turned to Sybil. It was the best feeling to be in love with Damon but i wanted to see his expressions and to my luck there was a hope after all.  
"She is not delicious, you know. Haven't done that bad" he smirked and stand beside her. I realised that Sybil haven't heard my answer and Damon is trying to protect me. Yes he was. Humanity is still left in Damon. I wanted to jump in excitement but i kept my fearfull face on.  
"Damon would you like to share the list of people you care about" Sybil said looking between Damon and me.  
"Well it only includes you Sybil" he looked at her and smiled. To my relaxation, it wasn't the smile that Damon used to give me.  
"Well, let's check it then" Sybil turned to Damon and i took a step towards her.  
"Don't please don't hurt him" i said and my legs stopped moving. I was unable to move. Bitch. I'm gonna kill you Sybil. She smirked at me and then casually hold Damon's head in her hands. Damon's expressions changed from relaxed to hard. I knew he was trying to resist her. I couldn't think about the pain he was going through.

She let him go after few seconds.  
"Well well well" she clapped and i swear she could see the fear in my eyes. Because i was hell afraid. What if she had finally removed me from Damon's mind.  
"He have nothing left now" she looked at me and my jaw dropped.  
"What did you do?" I hissed.  
"I didn't do anything. I took peak into his mind and there was nothing" she said.  
I didn't know if she was right or Damon has finally resisted her. I looked at Damon and he was looking like he have nothing left.  
"Don't cry sweetheart" Sybil said and i realised i've been crying. I wasn't able to remove my tears from my cheeks as i was feeling like a statue.  
"Go to hell" i said angrily.  
"Oh I'm hell Darling" she smirked and turned to Damon. "Damon wait for me in the car" she said and Damon nodded. He left.  
"Well I'm sparing your life as you're no threat to me. Damon don't care now Elena" she said and i realised it was the first time she took my name.  
"What do you want with them?" I asked and she barked out a laugh.  
"You'll know soon" she said. "But don't ever dare to come in my way. Either Damon will do something he don't want to do." She left from there and i was still standing. I looked at her side and i saw Damon's narrowed eyes. I deny to believe he have nothing left in him, because his eyes were saying something else. When they drive away , Sybil's power started diminished. "Elena" Caroline came to me. When i didn't move she gasped.  
"Sybil was here. Oh my god! Did she hurt you? Are you alright?" She panicked.  
"I'm fine Care" i said convincingly.  
"You've been crying" she said. It wasn't a question.  
"Sybil took a peak into his mind and she said he have nothing left inside him" i said ,sobbing.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" she wrapped her arms around me but to my bad luck i couldn't move mine.

"I thought you're reading Damon's diary so i didn't disturbed you."  
"It's okay Care" i said and i moved. Sybil was away from me in such a minute time. That's weird.  
"So what now?" Care looked at me.  
"I don't believe he have nothing left. When he was near to me,his eyes were not cold anymore. He was himself confused by his own behaviour and there was this moment of love" i said and looked at her. She was smiling.  
"You still love him with the same passion. For you the whole drama was like yesterday Elena but for us, it's been years. Damon went through so much but he still loved you in the same way. Everything has been changed but your love for each other is still the same" she said and patted my shoulder.

"Come inside. I made coffee" she said and i nodded. It took me a minute to understand Caroline's words and i smiled. It made me miss him so much. I couldn't even measure the agony he went through waiting for me. And now that I'm waiting for him, the pain was unbearable.

After a few minutes, i entered in the house and saw Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie was crying.  
"Bonnie" i went to sit beside her. Caroline was quietly sobbing and Stefan was rubbing Bonnie's back. She was crying so much and i understood her situation. She was a vampire now. Heightened emotions.  
"What happened?" I asked Stefan.  
"We saw Enzo and.." He went silent.  
"Enzo has turned off his humanity. He must have done that yesterday after being informed that Bonnie is dead" Caroline finished.  
"Why is this happening Elena" Bonnie looked at me. "Why us?" She sobbed and i hugged her.  
"Oh Bonnie.I'm so sorry.." I said. I could feel her pain because we were going through the same situation. The love of our lives were away from us, fighting mind controlling siren bitch and we on the other hand were hurting by their cold behavior and the worst of all we were not doing anything. We were clueless what to do.

"It's going to fine." I patted her back and broke the hug. Caroline took Bonnie in the room.  
"Hey" i looked at Stefan and he came to sat beside me. "Hey"  
"So do you have any plan?" I asked him and he shakes his head.  
"I talked to Alaric and he said his one of the intern has some theory and they are working on it" he said and i nodded.  
"Stefan, what was Damon like. I mean i spend years in coffin and everything is normal for me. It is like i woke up next day after that night. But you. You all spend so much time together and.."  
"Elena we all loved you and still do" Stefan said i wonder how much he still understand my words.  
"And Damon. He is Damon. He screwed up and tried to make up for his mistake and.. " he goes silent and squeezed i his hand.  
"When he walked away from me to dessicate next to you, it was because he didn't wanted to do something that he'll regret later. He never wanted to be a disappointment for you" he looked at me. I closed my eyes and a tears fell from my eyes.  
"He still loves you Elena. You just need to go through his walls." He smiled and i nodded.  
Caroline came to us and took a seat on couch. "Bonnie is sleeping."  
"How is she doing with whole blood lust issues?" I asked.  
"She is doing fine" Stefan said.  
"Elena, Alaric called me. He was asking you to come over. He wanted to talk to you" Caroline said.  
"I still haven't get my answer. When did Damon fall in love with me?" I sighed.  
"Maybe you need to think about it from starting. Just close your eyes for a moment." Stefan looked at me.  
"I'm thinking about it since last night and i couldn't get one" i said. I was hell frustrated. I covered my face with hands.  
"Elena you're the only one who decided he was worth saving and i believed you. Now is the time i want you to believe that. You're the only hope for him" he said and i stand up. "This is it. I got it" i said excitedly. I remembered Damon saying it once to me 'You decided that i was worth saving'. It was the time when I first time saved him from Lexi's boyfried. I saved his life and it made a connection between us.

So here it is. Quick update. Give your reviews about it. 


	4. You Decided That I Was Worth Saving

"Are you totally sure about this?" Alaric asked me 5th time. We were at Alaric's house, discussing about Damon.  
"Yeah. I'm" i said confidently. I told them about our little trip to Georgia and how i saved him from Lexi's boyfriend.

"Damon knew how much Lexi meant to me and Elena and he must have fallen for her because even if he deserved to die, Elena saved him." Stefan looked up at me. He was sitting on the couch with Caroline. While I was standing as a leader.  
"How are we going to wake up Damon then. I mean we need to get to him first" Caroline said.  
"Well, we need to wait for the right time" I said. Right. Right time but when will be the right time, i asked myself.  
"We need a plan first" Alaric said. "To get thorough him, it isn't easy at all."  
"We all should think about it and we'll discuss about it later" I said and they all nodded. I didn't wanted my hopes to get high but i was unable to hide my happiness. If this would work, then i will get my Damon back.

The front door opened and two kids entered. I gasped in surprise, they were so beautiful. A beautiful girl in her mid 30's were holding each girl's hand. She lead them to us.

"Mommy" they both said cheerfully as they spotted Caroline and ran towards her.  
"Hello girls" she hugged both of them and i couldn't help but wonder what a sweet feeling this must be. Caroline was a vampire but still she was blessed to have kids ,who called her Mommy. I remembered about the day i took the cure and became human. It was perfect. Damon was going to take the cure and we were going to have one meaningful life ,until everything changed in one horrible night. Alaric must have noticed my absent mind and he cleared his throat and i snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Hello Uncle Stefan" twins came to Stefan and Stefan kissed them on cheeks and they both kissed his each cheek. "Hello beautiful girls" he greeted them.  
"Forget about daddy?" Alaric pouted and girls giggled and then ran to hug him.  
"You are following the diet chart" Caroline looked at the girl in mid 30's who i guessed is twin's nanny.  
"I'm following it" she chuckles nervously.  
"Elena ,she is Seline, nanny" Caroline said and i smiled at Seline.  
"Hello, you're..?" Seline looked at me.  
"She is my friend and twin's aunt" Caroline answered with a tight smile. Seline nodded and left from there.

"So, kids I'm going to introduce you to a very special person" Alaric gestured towards me and girls looked at me with their big beautiful eyes.  
"Elena, This is Joesette and this is Elizabeth" he smiled at me. "And kids ,she is Elena your aunt."  
"Hello" i waved nervously at them.  
"Go and greet your aunt Elena" Caroline whispered as if telling them a secret and i smiled. Caroline was so perfect at this motherly thing. The way she was treating Joe and Eliza was so adorable.  
"Okay mommy" they both nodded in unison. They came to stand in front of me. I was still standing and to reach their hieght, i sat on my knees. I placed my each hand on each girl's cheek.

"Hello joe and Eliza" i smiled but they both were staring at me. I looked over their shoulder to Caroline in confusion and she has the same reaction.  
Joe placed her one hand on one side of my cheek and Eliza also placed her hand on the other side of my cheek. I shivered at their touch. Suddenly ,i was in agony. I was unable to move as i froze. Thanks to Caroline's vampire speed she grabbed me away from them.  
"Seline," she called out for nanny and as Seline appeared she asked her to take girls upstairs. Stefan and Alaric were holding me as i was unable to stand.  
"Elena, are you alright?" Caroline asked me.

"What just happened?" Stefan and Alaric take me to the couch and once i sat, i took a deep breath.

"That was so unlike them" Alaric said. "I'm so sorry Elena".

"It's fine. I'm fine" i said calmly.  
"Here" Caroline handed me a glass of water and i gulped it in one take.  
"They are the siphoners but what possibly could they Siphons off you" Caroline stares into nothing, clearly thinking about what happened.  
"The cure" Stefan concluded after a few seconds. "It was also a magic?"  
"You have cure in your body. I have completely forgotten about it" Caroline gasped and covered her face with her hands.  
"You alright?" Alaric looked at me and i nodded.  
Stefan's phone beeps and he looked at us.  
"Bonnie need help. I need to go now" he said i nodded. He left the House and Caroline left to check up on girls. Now I was with Alaric.

"You wanna talk about it" he said and i looked at him. "Comeon Elena, i noticed the way you saw Caroline playing with kids".  
I looked away and bit my lower lip nervously. How much they all still understands me.  
"It kind of reminded me the day Damon and I were discussing about our life ,our human life on your marriage day" i looked at him and i could see the pain flashed in his eyes. "We were happy. He said he would give up his eternity to have one life with me, to be father of my kids, to be my husband" i said as i remembered our sweet conversation. The way he was looking at me ,smiling. How much his eyes were warmed when he said he loves me. I closed my eyes and a tear fall from my eye. I wiped out it immediately and smiled tightly at Alaric, who was looking at me with sympathy.  
"I'm sorry. It's just.."  
"No no it's fine" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder in comforting manner.  
"I also miss him" he said absentmindedly. "Damon. He screwed up many times though" and i chuckles. "But that is what made him Damon. I miss my drinking buddy" he looked at me and i finally let my tears falls. He wrapped his arms around me and hold me.  
"We're going to get him back" he said confidently and i nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Alaric, Seline and the twins who were smiling at me now. Caroline started driving to the house.  
"I'm sorry Elena" Caroline said and i shake my head. "They are just kids Caroline.." I started but she intrupted.  
"I heard your conversation with Alaric. Vamp hearing" she blinked and looked at me.  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Care. I never meant to hurt you. It's just, I remembered…" "Elena it's fine. I'm just hurt that you didn't discussed this with me. I understand why you didn't discussed about it with Bonnie but why not me?" She whispered.  
"I never got to think about it since i wake up with everything that was going on. But today when I saw you with kids.." I choked and she placed her hand on mine.

"It's going to fine" she smiled tightly. Everyone was saying the same thing to me 'Everything is going to be happen' but i knew what i was going through. As we reached in the house, I spotted Bonnie. She was sitting on the couch with a guitar in her hand and smiling.

I looked at Caroline and she sighed.  
"It's Enzo's guitar. It's the closest thing she has of him."  
"Heard that" Bonnie said and we both went to sat beside her.  
"Do you know how to play that thing" I smiled and she laughed.  
"Enzo and I spent so much time on my guitar playing skills" she chuckles. "I was a horrible guitarist that time" she stared into nothingness, probably lost in the memories. "I remember the day when he arranged the dinner date for me. We danced and for the first time i was so much close to him." She continued.  
"He never missed a chance to praise my horrible guitar playing though" she looked down. "I miss him" she bit her lips. I looked at Caroline and she blinked.  
"I miss Damon too" Bonnie looked at me and air cought up in my throat. His name mentioning was enough to make me sad and nervous at some time. I don't know if I would be able to bring Damon back.  
"I trust you Elena. We all do. Don't question yourself" she squeezed my hands and i smiled tightly.

2 days passed and we were still not sure how to go through Damon. The missing reports were increasing day by day and we were stressed. We haven't seen Damon Enzo or Sybil. We didn't even know where they live.  
"Elena you're coming?" Caroline's voice came from downstairs.  
"Coming" i said and brushed my hairs one last time and went downstairs. We all were going for dinner in Mystic Grill. Caroline announced it as my Welcome Back Party. Alaric wasn't coming as he was still doing some research with his intern Georgie. He told the girl like him but he keeps his distance from her because he is not ready. I can't blame him though. First Jenna, Meredith and then Joe and somewhere Caroline too.

"We deserve a break" Caroline smiled as I stand in front of her. "Stefan will see us there" she said.  
"Bonnie?" She called out for her and she appeared there with in a second. I was happy for Bonnie. She was doing great at being a vampire no doubt.  
"Let's go" i said and we went to grill.

We entered in the grill and spotted Stefan sitting on the stool. As he saw us, he smiled softly and made his way towards us. I knew what Stefan was going through. He was pretending to be fine but the pain was still there.  
We took our seats on one of the table. We ate dinner silently.  
After sometime we were laughing wholeheartedly at our past stories.

"Do you remember When Bonnie and Damon were enemies. She was so desperate to get a chance to kill him" Caroline said with her widened eyes.  
"Oh. He was always asshole that time" Bonnie laughed.  
"Oh but still you wanted a chance" Stefan laughed. Suddenly their laughs disappeared as they saw someone behind me.  
I turned to spot Damon and Sybil ,hand in hand. I gulped as Damon saw me and stiffened.

Sybil went god knows where and decided to take risk. The slow music started and I made my way towards Damon. I could hear everyone protesting but i ignored them as I took a seat beside Damon.  
He looked away when he acknowledged my presence. "Afraid to let your walls down" I said a commenting tone.  
"Damon talk to me. I know deep down inside you feel" I said and he stares at me for a second. It was like I was getting through him.  
I got distracted as someone grabbed me and I stumbled on my steps.  
"I asked you not to comein my way" Sybil hissed as she hold my arm so tightly that i cried in pain. Her eyes were full of rage.  
"Sybil, it doesn't matter" Damon came in my defence and Sybil glared at him and then her voice turned husky.  
"Damon. I want you to do something for me" her eyes were calm and Damon look straight into her eyes.  
She let go of my hand. I rushed towards our table but they were already alert because of their vamp hearing.  
"We need to go" I said and we immediately left the grill.  
As we reached the parking lot ,I heared a weird sound. I turned around and saw Damon holding Stefan by neck. His eyes were red and veins were flashing on his face.  
I saw Caroline and Bonnie collapsed on the ground ,it looks like Damon have snapped their necks.  
"Damon," I shouted and took steps towards them.  
"No. Elena. He is not in his senses. It's Sybil." Stefan looked at me. He was trying to get Damon's hand off him but Damon was strong.  
"Damon. Please. Don't do this" I pleaded. "He is your brother."  
"I don't care" he growled. Damon was not looking at me. He was avoiding my eyes.  
"You care Damon. Please don't do this" I said ,my eyes filled with tears.

"No. I don't care about anyone." he groaned.  
"Remember Damon.."  
"Remember what?" He snapped.  
"Remember what it feels like to have someone who care about you. Who loves you till the death and you have many. You just need to stop and feel it."

"I can't stop" his voice turned vulnerable and I knew it was my chance.  
"You can Damon. He is your family. He is the person you loved so much" I said and for the first time Damon laid his eyes on me. I continued.  
"Even when he forced you to feed and made you a vampire you never really hated him even when you wanted to. When he turned off his humanity, went on ripper mode ,you still helped him. You decided that he was worth saving" i looked at him and his face softened.  
"Just like I decided you were worth saving Damon. You remember me right." It wasn't a question and I realized Damon knew that too. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. His eyes were full warmth and i knew I got my Damon back.  
He turned to Stefan and give him a tight hug "Brother."  
Stefan also give him a tight hug and I saw some tears in his eyes.

"Reunion huh?" Caroline smiled ,rubbing the back of her neck. Damon broke the hug and held out his hand to help her. Caroline took his hand and smiled. "Welcome back, Damon."  
"Thanks blondy" he said in his own sarcastic manner and Caroline rolled her eyes.  
He looked at Bonnie.  
"We had to do that" Stefan started but stopped when Damon smiled. Bonnie gasped and stand up.  
"Hello Bon Bon" he opened his arms and Bonnie accepted the gesture as she wrapped her arms around him.  
I was crying at the scene. Everyone was in the tears because now we have a hope afterall.  
Damon broke the hug and his eyes looked straight into my soul.

"Elena" he exhaled sharply as if he was holding his breath for a long time. He called my name and i felt weak on my knees. I inhaled sharply.  
"Damon." As soon as I said his name, he started walking towards and my legs moved in free motion. I ran towards him to cover the distance between us ASAP. I wrapped my arms around him and his face buried in my hairs. "You have no idea how much I missed you" Damon breathed in my hairs, making me shiver.  
"Now i have" I said as we broke the hug. "I love you Damon" I said as if there will be no tomorrow.  
"I love you too El.." He cried in pain as he held his head. He fall on his knees groaning.  
"Damon. What happened? What is going on?" I asked. Stefan ,Bonnie and Caroline also came to us.  
"What is happening?" Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.  
"It's Sybil. You need to know before…3 sisters. Hell" He cried again and I held him by shoulders. "Damon.." I tried to calm him down. I wanted to take away his pain more than anything at that moment.  
"Well well.. Would you look at that" Sybil appeared with Enzo. The smile on her face was clearly telling me that we have fallen in her trap and we did what she wanted us to do.

So here it is.. Such a long chapter. I knew many of you want Delena ASAP but i want this story to be special. I promise I'll make this story as good as possible. I'm trying hard to live up on your expectations. So please give your reviews because they are the only way for me to know what you think about it.


	5. History Repeating itself

"Damon, you're going to be fine" I said as I took his face in my hands. "Hey look at me. Breath." He tried but his face was showing that he was in so much pain. His eyes turned black and I flinched.  
"What are you doing Sybil?" I looked at her with bloodshot eyes.  
"You guys are Pathetic" She smirked.  
"Whatever you're doing. Stop" Stefan hissed, his hands clenched into the fist.  
"Enzo" Bonnie shouted, maybe trying to wake him up from Sybil's trance but nothing happened.  
Suddenly Damon stopped groaning. He was sweating hard and his face was shining with water droplets on it.  
"Damon.." I placed my hand on his shoulder but he didn't reply. He remained perfectly silent as he remained rooted to the spot with his fists clenched and his body still shaking. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes had been shut .  
"You guys really thought I'm that fool. You'll try to wake him up and I won't know about it. No matter what his mind will always remain connected with me. When I took peak into his mind.." She looked at me smiling. "I really saw nothing but his eyes, his actions were saying something else. So I let you guys try to get him back. Now I know which memory I had to remodel to make him mine forever." She rubbed her hands in excitement and I gave her a disgusted look.

"No, I won't let you do that" I panicked and cupped Damon's face and he hold my hands.  
"You need to let me go" he said.  
"No" I almost shouted. "I can't let you go. Not after everything I we have done to got you back"  
"You never get me back Elena. She will always won. Look at my luck, can't even tell you How to save me because there is no way. You only turned my humanity on. You can't broke my mind from her" he said.

"No. You can be saved. I will. We will save you and Enzo" I sobbed.  
"I love Elena Gilbert. I know her she won't stop at any cost. I want you to live your life" he whispered and take my hands off his face. I let my hands fall on my sides as I started crying as he stood up.  
"I can't live without you" I shouted looking down.  
"Just compel her to forget me Stefan" he shrugged.  
"Damon. No. " Stefan shouted. "You can't give up".  
"Damon think about Elena" Caroline pleaded.  
"She loves you. Hold on to that" Bonnie said.  
"I don't deserve anyone's love. Just compel her. It's fine that way" he said curtly, probably trying to get away from us.  
"Please don't leave me. Please" I sobbed and looked up at him. "Please comeback to me."  
I tried to stand up and fall in Damon's arms.  
"Please" I sobbed again.  
"I don't have any other choice Elena. She will kill you and I can't live with that" Damon said with the hurtful look in his eyes. He placed one hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch, to the warmth of his body. He placed a kiss on my forehead, a kiss of love, care, passion. "Please.."  
"Goodbye Elena" he said as he took a step back, our fingers still intertwined. I refused to let go of his hand. I hold them tightly.  
"Isn't that adorable?" I heard Sybil clapping her hands.  
"Oh. I know this moment. Full of humanity. I hate it now" Enzo said. "I mean What's the point."

Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie didn't say anything. I was still holding Damon's fingers.  
"Comeon Damon. I'm waiting for you" Sybil said in a husky voice and Damon shut his eyes, his jaws clenched. I knew he was trying to resist her because she always use her seductive voice to manuplate his mind.  
"Let me go Elena" Damon said in vulnerable voice but I shook my head. I felt someone's hands on my shoulder and I looked back to see Caroline holding me while Stefan and Bonnie were standing beside me.  
"We'll find another way. We won't give up on you or Enzo Damon" Stefan stated the obvious.  
"Comeon mate" Enzo appeared behind Damon in milliseconds and put his hand inside Damon's chest capturing his heart.  
"No" I gasped.  
"Let him go Elena" Enzo smirked and I looked at Damon who was in completely vulnerable state.  
"I love you Damon. I will always do." I said as I kissed him softly and let go his hand.  
Enzo took Damon to Sybil. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Caroline. Bonnie and Stefan also hug me.  
"Damon" I heard Sybil saying and I turned to see Sybil holding Damon's head, Enzo standing behind Damon.  
"Now that's perfect" she let go Damon.  
"Come on let's go" Stefan hold my hand and we turned to leave.  
"Damon. You look so pale. Would you like to feed" I heard Sybil saying.  
"I would love to" I could imagine Damon smirking.  
"There is only one human here. Elena" she called out my name and I stiffened. She wants Damon to feed on me.  
I looked at Stefan, who was afraid as much as I was. "Hurry" Caroline said and I heard a cracked sound. We turned and see Damon's vampire self Eyes bloodshot, veins appearing on his face while Bonnie was lying unconscious on the floor.  
"Damon no" Stefan came in front of me.  
"Stay out of it brother" he said smirking.  
"Damon. It's Elena" Caroline pressed.  
"Who is Elena. Stefan's ex girlfriend. Katherine's carbon copy or the girl who always hated me. Now is not the perfect timing to go on with 'saving me' mission. Because I'm freaking hungry" he smirked and my breathing turned heavy. Sybil came from behind followed by Enzo.  
"Stefan and Caroline stay where you are" Sybil said looking at them and I knew they were unable to move because of Sybil's power.

I turned around and ran but after a minute Damon stood in front of me , blocking my way.  
"Please. Don't hurt me" I pleaded looking into his eyes, searching for any emotion but there was nothing. Only a predator looking at his prey.  
He laughed.  
"I'm hungry beautiful. Can't help myself" he smirked and then launched himself on me, burying his face in my neck as he take out the blood out of me. I cried in pain.  
"Damon. Stop please." I said but his bite grow more deeper making me weak on my legs. Soon I started losing my consciousness and my hands fall on my side in surrender, my eyes were half closed.  
"Stop" Sybil said. "You aren't planning to dry her out. Do you?" Damon let go of me and I fell on the ground. My hairs were on my face and I was unable to see anything.  
"Comeon. Let's go" Sybil tucked her one arm in Enzo's and one in Damon's as she left from there. I went unconscious.

I opened my eyes and gasped in fear. I was in my room. Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I flinched.  
"Elena. You're here with us. You're safe" I turned to see Caroline sitting beside me, Stefan and Bonnie standing behind her.  
I placed my hand on the side of my neck and there was nothing there.

"I healed it" Stefan said and I looked at him. "It was worse. You had lost alot of blood and.."

"Thankyou" I said simply.  
"We failed" I whispered and looked away trying not to breakdown.  
"It's okay. We will find another way" Stefan smiled tightly as I saw him.

"He don't remember loving me, caring about me" it wasn't a question but a bitter truth.  
"I lost Enzo because of you Elena. He thought I'm dead and turned off his humanity. I lost him forever" Bonnie snapped and Caroline glared at her. "Bonnie!"  
"I'm sorry Bonnie" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. She was right. Everyone put their faith in me and I ruined everything. I lost Damon and Enzo in one shot.  
"You know you can still make it right. Just go away. Live a happy human life and let us handle it" she hissed and left. I shut my eyes as tears kept falling from them.  
"Hey. She is just angry. Heightened emotions" Caroline tried to make me feel fine but I knew she was right.  
"Elena. Calm down" Stefan sat on other side of bed.  
"I'm so sorry" I sobbed.  
"Hey. You bring him back from the edge. It was just that Sybil destroyed it" Stefan said.  
"I.." I couldn't complete my sentence as they both sandwiched me with a hug as I cried.

After one week..

Third person POV

Dear Mom,

I wish I could talk to you right now. Things gets out of hand last week. Elena, how ever succeeds in turning Damon's humanity back on but Sybil ruined it at last moment. Elena is in her worst state. She is spending her most of the time in the room, going through her memories of Damon. It is kind of sad. Damon and I never get along with each other, considering the fact that he had turned me into his personal blood bag when I was human but still he was always there for Elena ,Bonnie, Stefan and sometimes for me also. I can't believe I really want him to be his true Sarcastic Damon self. When I heard his voice calling me Blondy, I wanted to laugh. I kind of miss him. I can't help but think what Stefan must be going through. Every time we got hope and it crashed to the ground. Elena and Bonnie are not on talking terms. Bonnie is completely wrong this time to blame Elena because it isn't her fault. She is just as upset as Bonnie is. Meanwhile, Stefan proposed me last night and I said yes. It is the best feeling in the world. To my bad luck, I have no one to share this news with. With what my friends are going through, I can't do this. I love you mom. I wish you were here… Caroline..

Caroline put the pen down and folded the white paper. She crumbled it in frustration and threw it in the dustbin. "Hey" she heard Elena coming towards her.  
"Hey" Caroline smiled at the brunette. She noticed her beautiful face was hell tired and she knew Elena wasn't getting any sleep in the night.  
"You want some coffee?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded. As soon as Caroline placed coffee in front of Elena, she hold Caroline's hand and gasped.  
"Caroline, you're getting married. You have this ring.. Stefan did proposed you. Didn't he?" She jumped in excitement.  
"Yeah. He did" Caroline giggled.  
"Why didn't you tell me. Why am I knowing about this only now?" Elena narrowed her eyes and Caroline looked away.  
"With everything going on.. I" she started.  
"Are you crazy. I'm so happy for you" She screamed before squeezing Caroline in a breathless hug.  
"Somebody is having june wedding" Bonnie came from behind smiling.  
"Yes.. June wedding" Caroline shouted in excitement as her two best friends wrapped their arms around her.  
"I'm sorry Elena" Bonnie started but stopped when Elena smiled.  
"It's okay Bonnie. It's like you were wrong" Elena shrugged.  
"No. I didn't mean any of that" Bonnie hold Elena's shoulder.  
"I know" Elena nodded and hug Bonnie.  
Caroline was happy. Atlast her best friends were on happy terms and she was happy to see them Happy.  
"We're going on shopping" Bonnie said.  
"Wait Who is going to be maid of honour?" Caroline asked.  
"Bonnie will be" Elena said quickly and they all spend the rest of the morning talking about marriage stuff.

At afternoon, Elena made her way towards the park. Sun was shining and she was feeling little bit cheerful now. 'Today is a day off and I'm going to enjoy myself' she told herself. Since, she had wake up everything was falling apart and now she needed a break to calm her nerves and to think straight.  
She sat on bench and saw children playing in front of her. The feeling made her upset and she sighed. 'It is never going to be better.'

"Hey" Stefan sat beside her.  
"Hey" Elena smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations" she said and broke the hug "Caroline. No. Caroline didn't but I find out that you are engaged" she said in a commented tone. "Why didn't you tell me Stefan?"

"With everything going on I.." He looked down at his hands and Elena placed her hand on his.  
"You can tell me anything Stefan" she smiled at him.

"I know you wanted this with Damon" he said and Elena looked away. "It's okay to feel upset Elena. You don't have to put a happy face for us."

"I'm happy for you Stefan. I really am" Elena laughed through her tears and Stefan put an arm around her shoulder as she put her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. We will get him back" Stefan said and Elena tilted her head to look at him.  
"Yes we will" she smiled.

"Oops.. Did I interrupt something" a voice came from behind making Elena jump. They both stand up and after a wide-eyed look at each other, they turned to see Damon, a usual smirk on his face.  
"Damon" Elena gasped.  
"Hello Elena" he said with a smirk, a predator look in his eyes. "Missed me?"

Reviews needed… I didn't get good response on previous chapter that's why it take time to write this one.. Please give your reviews. Thank you.


	6. Disturbing Behaviour

"Missed me" Damon raised his eyebrow and I gulped. He wasn't going to hurt me again. Was he?

"Damon stay away from Elena" Stefan warned as he stood in front of me, shielding me from Damon's lustful eyes. Yes lustful look. Damon was looking at me like he was undressing me just with his eyes. I would have enjoyed his eye thing if things were different but they weren't..

"What do you want now?" Stefan asked taking a careful step towards Damon.

"I missed my brother" he cocked his eyebrow and then he tilted his head to stare at me. "And I wanted to see Elena."

"Why?" I asked as I stepped aside from Stefan to saw Damon's eyes full of sincerity. He was looking so sincere which made me more confused. What the hell is happening?

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you" Damon shook his head. "I really am. I wasn't it the control" he looked down with his hands joined down.

I wanted to did something to did anything. He cared about me. I knew it. It was Sybil who pushed him over the edge but my happiness didn't lasted long as he started laughing. I collapsed my hands on my mouth as I gasped. He was making full out of me. He must have saw the hope in my eyes and it made his ego boosted.

"You really believed it. Didn't you?" He said between controlling his laugh. "I saw the hope rising in those big brown doe eyes" he smirked as he took step towards us.

"You hurt Elena and you're dead this time brother. Because This time it's not Sybil pushing you" Stefan came face to face with Damon and his lips were pressed together in a small smile. "Stay away from Elena."

"I would take that as invitation" he snarled and then his expressions again calm. "You got Blondie brother. Why do you want Elena then? huh" Damon said and I could see Stefan's hands curled in a fist. No that wasn't going to end well.

"I'm her friend" Stefan said controlling his anger.

"Damon what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah.. Friend?" he looked at me and I gulped.

"My sympathy is with Caroline. I wonder what she has to think about your friendship with Elena" Damon pushed and Everything went so fast for my eyes. Stefan punched Damon and then Damon hit him back. Now Stefan was on his back and Damon was over him, hitting him.

"Damon" I shouted and grabbed him by his arm. To my surprise ,he let me did that. As soon as he stoop up, my palm ended up on his face. I slapped him so hard.

"What is wrong with you?" I said through my teeth. My anger was not in control in anymore. Damon looked at me and I could see his vampire self coming out. I took a step back in fear. Okay. That was a mistake. A very stupid mistake. I saw Stefan ,who was lying unconsciously.

"You're very brave Gilbert" his expressions changed into a cocky smirk, a danger hidden behind that smile was a clear warning for me.

"Damon. Why are you doing this?" I stepped back as he took step towards me. "Stay away" I said almost shaking. He was smiling and if conditions were different, I could have kissed him right now. He was looking damn attractive.

I stopped when my back hits something and I realized I'm trapped between tree and Damon's body. He was so close to me that I could feel his cool breath on my face

"Damon" I shut my eyes in fear. As much as loved him, I knew he wasn't my Damon. Not yet. He was a predator and I didn't know what would be his next step. Was he going to hurt me?

"Goodbye Elena" I felt his lips hovering on mine and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I was shaking from the fear and confused with his behavior. What was going on with him?

I saw a movement in Stefan's body and I ran to help him. "Stefan?"

"I'm fine. Did Damon hurt you?" He asked, trying to get up.

"No he didn't" I said and he looked at me. "I'm sorry Stefan"

"Stop feeling sorry Elena. Something was off about him today" he said and I nodded. I didn't know what but something was seriously up with Damon. He was acting different.

Third person view..

Dear Diary,

It's been 2 day since my strange meeting with Damon. He was so much close to me yet so far. I longed for his secret smile, his friendly smirk and of course for him. I love him. I hope I will get him back soon because I don't know how longer I can fight. He isn't mine anymore and it is killing me inside. It's been 2 weeks since that night, the night I lost him and it still feels like yesterday. I don't know what else to write. I just want him back…

Elena closed her diary and sighed.

"Elena?" Door opened and Bonnie entered. "You're coming?"

Everyone was going to the Carnival and Stefan declared it as a much needed break. Elena agreed because she knew everyone was worried about her and they were doing that just to enlighten her mood.

"I'm" she smiled at Bonnie and went downstairs.

It was almost night and they were going to enjoyed themselves as no one would be there at that time.

As they reached there, Elena sat on a bench and Stefan joined her.

"You know I didn't bring you here for that" he said.

"I know Stefan. I just don't know what to do anymore. It's not me and I just kind of lost me" she looked at him and he was staring at her.

"I know I'm not making any sense. Am I?" She looked away.

Stefan squeezed her hand. "I know Elena. I'm going through the same. You see that ferris wheel" he pointed up at the large ferris wheel and a smile spread across Elena's face. Yupe. She remembered it.

"I remember" she looked at him and he smiled.

"We sat there and I told you…" Stefan started.

"How much it's important to appreciate these moments because moments are all we have" she completed his sentence and stood up. "Let's live a little"

Stefan nodded and they joined others.

They were enjoying the remaining night laughing whole heartily but as they say nothing lasts..

"Hello Bonnie" a voice came from behind and they turned to saw Damon and Enzo standing side by side.

"Enzo" Bonnie took step towards him but Caroline grabbed her back.

"Isn't that sweet. Hello gorgeous" Enzo smirked at Caroline. "Damon how indecent of you. Aren't you going to greet them?" He said Looking straight at Elena.

"Oh yes partner" Damon smirked. "Hello everyone. Mind if we will join you guys?" He cocked his brows.

"What do you want Damon" Caroline said ,clearly annoyed.

"My sympathy is with you Caroline" he placed his hand on his heart in a mocking way.

"What are you talking about mate?" Enzo looked at Damon as he was curious to know but it was clear that Enzo was just acting. He knew exactly knew what Damon was talking about.

Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Caroline leave it. Come on let's go" Stefan placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"It's Elena Blondy. It's always been Elena and now she is back. It's your cue to leave" Damon said and Elena glared at him.

"Damon stop. They are engaged. Just stop filling her mind with lies" Elena shouted.

"Oh really Elena. I still remember the prophecy. Dopplergangers are supposed to end up together and bad things happened when you mess with prophecy" Enzo said in a dramatic tone. She looked at Caroline and she could see her stiffened. She was falling for this.

"We proved prophecy wrong when I fall in love with Damon" she blurted out and Damon stare at her.

"And then what? You went into a sleep because you messed with the nature" Enzo pushed.

"Enzo what are you trying to say?" Bonnie shouted.

"Damon wants Elena" Stefan said. "Careful brother. You are feeling. It's a jealous."

Damon laughed at that. "Seriously?"

"I'm doing favour to you Blondy. I told you the truth. It's always going to be Stefan and Elena" he pressed.

"I want to go" Caroline Left within a second. Stefan curled his hand into the fist but before he could do anything Elena stopped him.

"Stefan" she whispered ,placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Let's go."

Stefan turned around and nodded. Elena looked over his shoulder to Damon who was still smirking.

"Goodbye Damon" she whispered and walked away. She heared Damon shouting behind "I'll see you soon Elena."

At boarding house…

"Mind if I join you?" Bonnie said as she sat beside Elena on the bench outside the house.

"Hey.." Elena smiled but Bonnie knew the sadness and the guilty behind that smile.

"Elena. You and Stefan had history. Caroline have to understand that and Damon is just using her insecurity for something."

"I know Bonnie. I just…" She trailed off as she couldn't found the words.

"I could hear Caroline now. She is furious" Bonnie said and Elena panicked. "Not in that way. She is angry at herself for letting Damon manuplate her."

Elena laughed and Bonnie stiffened.  
"What?" Elena asked seriously.

"Vamp hearing. Could hear their voices which I shouldn't be .. Oh my god."

This time Elena couldn't help but laugh again. Bonnie was red with embarrassment.

"Perks of being a vampire" Elena winked and Bonnie hug her.

"It's feel good to see you laughing" Bonnie said and Elena smiled.

Stefan entered in the room and he could feel the stress in the air. He wanted to tell Caroline that he love her and Damon was just playing with her mind.

Caroline was arranging the cupboard, she didn't turned to saw Stefan.

"Caroline. I'm sorry" he said.

"Seriously Stefan?" She turned finally but clearly annoyed.

"Look Damon.." He started but Caroline interrupted.

"Just stop Stefan. Stop explaining. You should be yelling at me. How could I let Damon manuplate me. When I walked away, he won. I let you down. I should have believed you and could have stand beside you and say that I trust you and you will never do that to me. I'm so sorry Stefan" she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry" she said and before she could say something else Stefan stopped her crashing his lips on her.  
"I love you" he said between the kisses.

"The feeling is mutual Salvatore" she smiled..

Okay.. I know I updated after a week but my exams are going on. I'll try to update next chapter soon. Also I'm using an app to write these stories on mobile so spare me for mistakes.

Reviews needed.. Please drop your comments.. :)


	7. Beauty Of Eternity

It was the Thanksgiving occasion and we were going to Alaric's place to celebrate. I wore my favorite blue dress which Caroline brought me yesterday. I was nervous also because the last time I was there ,the girls kind of sucked my life out of me. I was afraid of them actually. However, I talked to Caroline and she assured me nothing like that would ever happen. I believed her. Everyone was going to be there so no need to spoil the mood. I sighed as I saw my reflection in the mirror. Blue was really my color ,it complimented my complexion. My straight black hairs were beautiful as always. I stood up and joined the others.

The past few days went in blur. I was happy that Caroline realized her mistake and she apologized to Stefan and then me. Bonnie was working on Enzo project. How to make him turn his humanity back on.  
When we reached at Alaric's place, he welcomed us with a broad smile on his face.

"Mommy" the twins hug Caroline in excitement and she bent down to reach their height. After our greetings, we took our place on the dinning table.

I kept my distance from girls even when I wanted to hug them tightly. They were so adorable and beautiful. Alaric started first..

"I want to thanks for this moment. I want to thanks Joe for bringing these beautiful girls in my life" he looked at girls who smiled beautifully. "And to Caroline who take care of them as her own children. I want to thanks my friends including the ones who are not here for being a part of my life. Even when it sucks sometimes" we all laughed at the last part. It was true. Even after everything we went through, we appreciated each other's importance in our life.

"I want to thanks Alaric and Joe for bringing these beautiful girls in my life. When I became…" Caroline cleared her throat. "I knew I would never be a mother but these girls. They made me feel alive and I want to thankyou for that" she smiled at Alaric and he nodded.

"I want to thank every person in my life. They all tought me something. I want to thanks my grams for bracing my abilities and my friends for supporting me through everything" Bonnie said.

"Even after everything, we all here together. I want to thank everyone for that" Stefan smiled. The girls thanked for food and their lives. Now it was my turn and I gulped.

"When I woke up after years, it was normal for me. Like I wake up the next day but when I saw how much everyone has changed. It scared me. I started asking myself where do I fit in those lives but you all supported me, appreciated my presence and I want to thank everyone for that" I said and I was in tears. "I love you guys."

They all came to me and gave me a tight hug.

After sometime, I was helping Caroline in the kitchen when twins entered.

"Mommy, she is not giving my toy" Jossie complained.

"But I want to play with it" Elizabeth pouted. They were shooting daggers at each other. I chuckled and sat to their hieght on my knees.

"Jossie. She is your sister. Let her play for sometime" I pleaded and Jossie nodded. Elizabeth squeaked in excitement. She gave me a tight hug and again siphoned me. I choked as pain started to take over. Caroline came to the rescue and asked Seline to take them. I was crying in pain. I hold my head with my head. It was like a memory was making it's way through my eyes…

"What is happening?" Stefan came to me.

"I don't know. It's like they siphoned the compulsion" I managed to said and then went into a memory…

Flashback..

It has been 4 days since Sybil forced Damon to shut his humanity and feed on Elena. She had spend most of the time after that in house and tonight she sneaked out. She didn't wanted to be followed so she waited for everyone to sleep. It was almost midnight and she didn't know why was she risking coming outside. She was frustrated maybe. The events of that night were still roaming in her head. She snapped out of her thoughts when she recognized the place. It was the road where she first met Damon. She pulled over and came out of the car.

She looked around and felt the air arround her. Her moment got interrupted when she heard a voice.

"I know Enzo. Don't give me that crap. I'll talk to you later" It was Damon's snarky voice. She turned around to see Damon. She knew he haven't acknowledged her presence yet. She was afraid of him now. He attacked her four days back. He didn't remember her or his love for her. She kept staring as he looked up from the phone. As his eyes met hers. He stiffened.

"You're alive" he smirked.

"Lucky me" she matched his sarcastic tone.

"Look if you're expecting me to apologize for attacking you. To your disappointment I don't feel a thing so I won't apologise" he said.

"I don't want you to apologise" she shrugged and Damon stare at her intently.

"Don't you think it's little late for your walk. Bad things happen in dark" he said dramatically and Elena chuckled. He wasn't a predator anymore ,not in that moment. His eyes were saying that aloud.

"I'm not afraid of a little dark" she tilted her head to stare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a creature of the night" he announced with his opened arms.

"Why this place?" She pressed. Elena didn't knew what was she expecting him to say. She knew he didn't remember her.

"Kind of feel a connection to this place" he stared into nothing.

"Says the man who have no feelings" she challenged him and he laughed out loud.

"You're brave" he took step towards her but she didn't stepped back instead she hold his gaze. Damon's eyes were saying that he was a normal that time. No mind control, no blood cravings just Damon.

"I'm" she whispered. "You haven't remembered but this is the place where we first met" she looked at him and he wasn't surprised.

"Tell me about it" he murmured.  
"As you're here. I have some questions for you" he put his hands in his pockets. She nodded.

"Let's take a walk" he gestured her to follow him and she did. They walked in silence upto wickery bridge.

"Why am I here?" She asked as lot of memories rushed back to her.

"How are you alive?" He turned to face her and her brows furrowed in confusion. "I mean as far as I remember you died with your parents on this bridge."

"No. My parents died but I survived. You don't remember it? I mean Stefan was the one to save me" she said. Now she understood it. Sybil had messed up with his mind. She made Elena dead in his mind and now that Damon didn't remember loving her. His subconscious was confusing him.

"Sybil" she looked at him and he huff.

"I should have known" he looked away and she was confused what was going in his mind.

"Damon.." She started but he cut her off.

"Why you?" He eyed her suspiciously. "What was our relationship in the past that she erased you from my mind" he took step towards her. "Who were you Elena Gilbert?"

"I was the love of your life" she shook her head and covered her face with plams. She started crying. Yes. She was the love of his life and he was hers.

"Are you on vervain?" He asked and Elena looked up at him in confusion.

"You're not going to hurt me. Are you?" She said between controlling her shaking body.

"No. I'm going to make you forget" he shrugged.

"Why?" She gasped.

"It was the past. You need to understand that. I was trying to figure out about you and now that I did. I have to distance myself from you" he said simply and when Elena didn't replied he continued.

"Look Elena. Sybil is trying to break my connections with everyone and I don't know what extent she will go to do that" he said. "I can't be saved Elena and I don't want to loose Stefan or Alaric or Blondy. They are the only one's I remembered having connection with."

Elena nodded. "Your humanity is on. When did you turned it on?"

"I haven't turned it on Elena. It's just that you're pushing my buttons. So before anything happen. It's time to say goodbye" he hold her wrist. He played with her bracelet for few seconds.

"You gave it to me" she said silently and looked up. "On the graduation day, you gave it to me."

"Oh." He said simply.

She slowly took it off and Damon took it. "Before you compel me, I want something" she said and Damon nodded.

She went on her toes and cupped his face. She leaned in to kiss him. She felt his body stiffened as her lips met his and she knew he was surprised. After a minute she pulled away. "Promise me you won't stop fighting."

"I won't. See that's the 'Beauty of eternity'. I'll see what can I do" he said and she nodded.

"Elena. I want you to be happy. Just take a break for sometime and enjoy yourself. I want you to forget that this happened. You spend the night as usual on your bed after the dinner and wake up next day. I know you won't give up on me. Good night Elena" he said looking straight into her eyes and she blinked.

"I didn't met you" she whispered.

Present..

"Elena you alright?" Alaric asked as I went silent.

"Compulsion. They siphoned the compulsion" I looked at them.

"You're not making any sense. Who compelled you?" Stefan asked.

"Damon. He met me after four days of the attack. That's why he was acting strange at that day. His humanity is surfacing Stefan" I said and told them everything.

"Sybil is threatening him. You rememnber the day when we got Damon back for few minutes. He said something like you need to know.." Caroline said.

"Hell. Sister. 3 of them. Something like that but that night he didn't bring it up" I said.

"There is something more into it. It's just not Sybil, someone is with her. He said hell means he is scared of something" Alaric said.

"At least. He is fighting" Stefan said and I looked up at him. There was a shine of hope in his eyes.

"We haven't lost him completely Stefan. He loves you too. It doesn't matter he remembers me or not. You are worth holding on" I said and we all did a group hug. Now everything was making sense. Damon wanted to be saved but too scared of what might happen to the people he cared about. He wanted to cut his mind connection from Sybil and he was going to fight.

Reviews needed. Happy Thanksgiving guys. Sorry I'm late. I want to thank you guys for inspiring me to write. Thanks everyone. Give me your comments about the chapter… :) 


	8. Today Is Different

Sunrays make their ways inside the room and I Wake up. After yesterday Thanksgiving dinner, I really do feel better. I pull my hairs in pony tail and go downstairs.

"Morning" I greet Caroline who is making coffee. Caroline smile at me.

"Morning Elena. Stefan and Bonnie are on hunt. They'll back in minutes" she inform me and I nodded.

"Got good sleep? You must have dreamed about your kiss with Damon" she wink.

"Yupe" we both laugh as front door opened. I look in their direction and see Stefan and Bonnie as they silently walk into the House. Stefan's face is hard while Bonnie is looking like she is going to break down at any moment.

"Stefan" Caroline take few steps towards him and I follow her behind.

"Tyler is dead" Bonnie whisper and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Caroline.. Listen" Stefan come by her side and wrap his arms around her.

"You're joking right?" Caroline laugh through her tears.

"How" I demand. Only one answer roam through my mind but I ignore it. What I'm thinking is far away from possibility.

"Damon killed him last night" Stefan tell me bitterly. No this isn't true. Damon told her he will fight and he can't do that. He didn't. Yesterday I found out about our little moment and now they are telling me Damon killed Tyler.

"No" I gasp. "No." I take few steps back as tears fell from my eyes. One of us, Tyler is dead. The one person who went through everything with us can't be dead.

"How do you know that?" I panick as I rand hand through my hairs. "This isn't true. I refuse to believe that. He can't do this. He won't"

"Elena" Stefan grab my arms and I look into his eyes. "He killed Tyler."

I break down. After everything, Tyler wasn't supposed to be dead.

"No" I push his arm back. "Damon won't do that."

"But he did" a voice hit my ears and I turn to see grown up Matt. As always handsome, his face is hard and blue eyes filled with tears.

"Matt?" My first instinct is to hug him but I stand still there.

"He killed him in cold blood and then tried to kill my father" he tell me in a vulnerable state. Matt's dad is back? Now is not time to ask these questions.

"Why would he do that?" I shake my head as tears continue to fell from my eyes.

"Sybil" Bonnie says bitterly. "I'm going to kill her."

"We have to put him down" Caroline says as she turn to look at us. Her face fill of determination and eyes fill with rage.

"No" I gasp. I can't let them do that. If they do this we may lost him forever.

"Don't you see Elena, Sybil is not going to stop. We can't unlink their minds but we can save Damon from himself" Caroline.

"We might loose him forever after that" I shout.

"You have already lost him Elena" Caroline shout back and I flinch.

"He has gone too far after killing Tyler" Bonnie agree with Caroline and my jaw drop.

"Stefan" I demand his view but he look away.

"We've to put him down" Stefan says.

"Are you guys insane? Damon need our help. We'll loose him after that" I snap.

"Elena" Matt come to me and hug me. "It's going to be okay" he rub my back and I let my tears fell. At once I feel something on my arm, I cry as a pin go through my skin and my vision go blurry. They drug me!

Stefan's POV…

I stare at Tyler's dead body which is in coffin now. After everything, he went through, he wasn't supposed to be dead. He fight his werewolf curse and for Elena also. I can't believe he is dead. When I and Bonnie went on hunt in morning, I never expected this day to be turn out like that. Matt called me and informed me about Tyler.

I wonder what Caroline must be feeling. Maybe she is in love with me right now but at one point in her life she loved Tyler more than anything. Her broken face from the morning still flash in front of me. I agree with her. We need to put Damon down till we get more information about Sybil. All this time, we tried to learn a way to save Damon or Enzo but didn't think about Sybil. She is strong and dangerous. She is trying to break all of Damon's connections so that no one care about him. We have to save Damon from himself.

But Elena, she is also right. I might loose him forever after that but I, we have to try because no one know who could be Damon or Sybil's next target. Sybil can get Damon to hurt anyone.

I and Alaric, Matt and Caroline put the coffin down in the graveyard. Elena is resting in one of the rooms of Alaric. We drug her and I know she is going to be mad at us but it is the need of the time. She is going to angry for not able to say Tyler a goodbye. Bonnie is with kids as Seline is on break. She told her goodbyes to Tyler when we bring the coffin from our house.

We follow the rituals and bury Tyler's coffin. After half an hour, we decide to go back and as we turn, I see Damon in front of me.

"Go away" Matt snaps. "No one wants you here Damon."

"Oh! I wish you all have said that before" Damon smirks.

"You killed Tyler to prove a point" I shout at him.

"Yupe. I don't want bunch of stupid people get in my way" he snarls and glare at all of us.

"Where is lovely Elena?" He grin and Caroline take a deep breath. I know how much she is holding back her feelings, her anger.

"She is not here" Ric tell him.

"That's sad because I was here to see her" he say with a hint of danger in his voice. His eyes fix on Caroline.

"Oh Caroline. I feel sympathy for you. Tyler was the love of your life but move on. Now that you got my brother" he smirks.

"Damon this isn't funny. We wanted to save you" I press.

He stare at me for a second and then lauch himself at Matt. We step back as he tighten his grip around Matt's neck.

"Damon don't do another stupid mistake" I warn him.

"You have to let me go brother. Your stupid 'saving Damon' mission is really getting my nerve" he growls and fed Matt his blood. "Dear Matty blue always hated vampires. I wonder how it would feel to him when he'll be one of us."

"What are you doing Damon?" Alaric ask and I turn to see Alaric who has amusement in voice.

"What?" Damon snaps.

"Why are you trying so hard to get us hate you. Are you feeling guilty for killing Tyler?" Alaric cock his head and something strike my head.

Alaric is right. Damon is hitting on everyone with his words and actions. He is feeling guilty and now he is afraid that we'll give up on him. The thought is scaring him even if he want that.

"I'm not trying anything" Damon snarls and let go Matt. Before I could understand anything further, I see Damon holding Caroline's hand which has syringe fill with vervain. He grip her hand so tightly that syringe fell from her hand.

"Helping me? Vervain? Not good brother" he growl and push Caroline three feet away. He take steps towards Matt who have vampire blood in his system but before he could do something he would regret. I come in front of him and sent him fly to other side. I grab Matt and Caroline take Alaric as we all speed from there in vampire speed.

Elena's POV..

I open my eyes and my head starts aching. The room is not at all familiar and I know I'm not at Boarding house. I climb out of bed and make my way outside. I recognize the hall. I'm at Alaric's place. Events from the morning came back to me. They drug me and they are going to put Damon now.

"Aunty" a voice make my face snap up. I look aside and see Josette smiling at me.

"Hello sweetheart" I hug her carefully and to my luck, there is no pain.

"Aunt Bonnie is there" she point her finger to a room across the hall and I nod. I hold her hand and go there. I see Bonnie staring at a metal piece.

"Bonnie" I call her and she look at me. "Where are they" I demand.

"They went for Tyler's funeral" she whisper and I look away. I was not allowed to say goodbye to my friend. Tear starts filling my eyes.

I see Josette who is standing by my side.

"Where is Elizabeth?" I ask her.

"She is playing" she spoke softly.

"Go and play with her. She must me missing her sister" I tell her and she smile. She leaves.

"Elena I'm sorry" Bonnie look at me and I held my hand to stop her.

"Wasn't I supposed to say goodbye to Tyler?" I ask shaking my head as tears fell again.

"We didn't had choice. You weren't going to let them do what they are doing" she whispers.

"Are they going to do that to Damon now, at Tyler's funeral?" I snap.

"His chances to show up there are very high. So yes" she says and I ran to the door. I have to stop them. As I open the door, I see them coming towards the house.

I take steps back, fearing what had happened. They come inside and silence fill the room. Bonnie is the first to break it.

"So what happened?" Bonnie ask.

"We fail. He was fast and understood what we planned" Alaric sigh and I shut my eyes. This is worse. We have lost him forever.

"I'm sorry Elena" Stefan says and I glare at him.

"Elena. We had to try. He killed Tyler" Caroline press and break my silence.

"Tyler is dead. Damon killed him but what about you Caroline ,when you and Stefan had your humanity turned off. You both tried to kill Matt and Tyler. It was Damon who saved them. When Stefan had his humanity off, he went on ripper mode. He tried to kill me by taking the car off the bridge. It was Damon who helped him and saved me. When Alaric had his spell of Esther, he tried to kill original family, knowing that if he did that, you all would be dead. Damon tried to save him. When Bonnie was under the spell of Silas, it was Damon who search the whole island for her and bring her back. It was Damon who tried so hard to get Bonnie out of that prison world. It was Damon who taught Jeremy how to control his hunter instincts. When I had my humanity off, it was Damon who bring those emotions back" I say it all and all of it is true.

"We all did bad or I can say worst things when we got controlled by conditions. Why now that Damon is in the same situation, you all are giving up. Why are you cursing him for a thing that was not under his control? I also loved Tyler. He was my friend but I wouldn't have done what you did" I break down and run my hands through my hairs.

They all go silent and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry Elena" Alaric say and I sigh.

"I need some time alone" I say and go outside.

It is almost evening time so I make my way towards the graveyard. I sit in front of Tyler's newly headstone and let my tears fell one more time.

"I'm so sorry" I say as I place rose in front of his headstone.

"If I wouldn't had pushed Damon's buttons you would have been alive. I wanted to met you, Jeremy when all of it is over but.." I shut my eyes and more tears fell.

"It's my fault" I whisper.

"It is your fault Elena" I hear Damon saying and I stand up. I can feel his presence behind me as I slowly turn to face him. Eyes red, face hard and anger that could engulf anyone in his way.

"Damon" I gasp.

"You are allowed to make your last wish Elena Gilbert" he snarls and I shut my eyes. I know there is no turning back now. Damon is now edge and nothing can stop him from doing what he is going to do.

Reviews please… :) 


	9. Goodbye My Love

"You can make your last wish Elena Gilbert" he snarles. I stiffens, I don't know what to do or to say because his face his clearly saying that nothing can stop him from doing what he is about to do. He is going to kill me, I know that for sure. I know, he is feeling guilty for killing Tyler and he knows that Sybil made him do that because of me. One question that I'm asking myself is, How sybil came to know about our little encounter, where he told me he would fight. It must be Sybil's mind trick. God!

"Damon" I whispers and take a step back.

"Run" he snarls and my feet automatically starts backing away from him. I turn around and start running through cementry. I'm going through woods, maybe I'll find road and will reach home safetly. Damon won't be able to enter in a house with a owner. I keep running and suddenly my phone buzzes. I pick up the call instantly.

"Elena" I hear Alaric's voice on other hand. I stop for a second to catch my breath.

"Ric" I says and he instantly knows something is wrong.

"Elena, where are you?" he asks in worried tone.

"Damon, I came to say goodbye to Tyler. He is here to kill me" I cried and tears starts making their way out of my eyes. I'm hell scared. The love of my life is hell bent on killing me. He doesn't remember how much he loved me and cared for me. How much he had went hieghts to save me. It's scaring me to death.

"Where is he?" I hears Stefan's voice.

"He told me to run. I guess it's Sybil. He don't want to hurt me" I don't know I'm convincing Stefan or myself.

"Elena, we are hunters, You need to stop running. He is enjoying to hunt you, stop and keep him engaged in talking. We're coming" with this Stefan hang up. I'm panting. I'm middle of nowhere. Where am I supposed to go? Stefan is saying don't run but I don't know what to say to Damon. I'm hell scared to even face him. Damon's dark eyes, his hard face is haunting me.

"Elena" his sing song voice sent chill down my spine and not in a good way. I see a big rock and hide behind it. I can hear cracks sounds as he is moving on dry leaves, his footsteps are growing louder and louder. I held my breath and put a hand on my mouth. My heart is beating loudly in my chest and I know that he is going to hear it. It's just the matter of seconds.

"Where are you?" I can imagine him smirking. He is a predator and I'm his prey. I close my eyes and replay my life. The day I first meet on the night of car accident, I flirted with him, I don't even know Why? He was a stranger but still his words, his smile made my heart flutter that day. Then, we met again but I was with Stefan, the way he introduced himself, kissed my knuckles like a gentleman, I was impressed that time. There was something dangerous about him but not in the way that scared me. His darkness made me more attracted to him. The way Damon opened up in front of me, shared his feelings only with me, made me realise how much special I was to him. I was still with Stefan and I didn't let my guards down. I remember our kiss on porch, the way he said, if he wanted to feel guilty about something that he wanted to feel guilty about that. The way he kissed me consumed me. Then, I became a vampire and we got together, then siren drama, we grew apart and then again together, then Silas. Our story never been a happy one. We always teared apart and got together.

I realise I'm smiling when I open my eyes. I look up and my heart stops, my smile fades and I'm feeling like I can't breath. Damon is in front of me, smirking. He leaned against the tree with his back and cocked his head to side.

"Finally found you" he sighs and I gulps nervously. I get up on my feet and looks at him with fear. Where are you Ric? Stefan?

"Please don't hurt me" I find my voice shaking, my whole body trembling.

"Oh! Yeah because you are the love of my life" he says sarcastically and I shake my head.

"Damon Please" tears keep coming out of eyes as I beg him for my life.

"Make your last wish" he says and I close my eyes.

"Damon, try to remember, please" I keep talking to buy some time.

"Remember what?" he snaps and takes steps toward me. It's not going to work, I see a wooden stick beside me and an idea strike my mind. I can defend me by stabbing him in stomach. It will buy some time.

As he reach for me, I grab the stick and put it in his stomach, he groaned and I turn around. I start running, my breath are shallow and heart beating like it's gonna come out of my chest. I look behind, Damon is not following me.I bumped into a hard chest and I turn to face the person. It is Damon, blue veins appears under his eyes, his blue eyes turns dark with bloodlust and I stumble back.

"What do we have here?" Sybil comes from behind. "Damon, would you like to do honours or I have to rip Elena's little heart out of her chest." Enzo laughs darkly beside her.

"Damon won't do that" my voice shaky but held a confidence.

"Damon, Are you going to prove her right" Sybil says in a husky voice and I turned to See Damon staring at me. He is emotionless!

"I love you" I whispers and close my eyes. Atonce, I feel the sting in my skin, Damon bites me. I can feel blood oozing out of my neck as he takes a grip on my arms, holding me still. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I won't give Sybil that satisfaction.

Suddenly, Damon let go off me and I fell on ground. I open my eyes and see Sybil holding her head, Damon lying on the floor unconsiously. Enzo also lying beside him.

"Elena here" I hear a familiar voice and see a wrist in front of me. I drink the blood from the wristand my body starts regaining consiousness.

"Caroline?" I looks up and she sighs in relief. I see aside as Alaric keep knocking a mettalic piece on an iron plate. What the hell is happening?

"It's an old mettalic fork, used to control sirens" she give me my answer and I nods. I stands up and see Damon's body.

"I snapped his neck" Stefan says and I nod. "Listen Elena.."

"You were right. He is gone. I saw it happening in front of me" I says emotionlessly. "Put him in coffin. Until this all over, we have to save him from himself" I says and walk away.

I'm sitting in my room staring at the last picture of me and Damon. It was snapped before the wedding. We were happy.

"Elena" the door opens to reveal Stefan.

"Hey" put the photo on table and turned to him.

"Bonnie says that she will made Enzo turn his humanity switch back on so he is at their place and I wonder if you would want to see Damon.." he says softly.

"I don't want to see him lying in the coffin Stefan" I shakes my head and he nods. He left the room after a while.

Dear Damon,

I know you must be angry but you have to understand that it needed to be done. We had to save you from yourself. I hope that when one day this all will be over, we would have our happily after. After everything, we went through, we deserve happiness. Maybe, it will take weeks, months or years for us to get you back but just know that I will always love you..  
Always yours Elena..

So, guys I know I'm late but as I said, my life is hell busy. I need a beta who can go through my chapters. I write in hurry and make mistakes. So if anyone interested please tell me..

Don't forget to give your reviews.. :) 


	10. Come Along

First of all it is the longest chapter I've ever written. first part starts with Damon's POV. He is in coffin...

The last thing I remember was Stefan snapping my neck and now I don't know where I'm. I open my eyes when agonizing feeling hit me and look up at stars. I don't know where I'm but when I look around, realization set in. It is the place according to Elena where we first met. The road is clear and there is some light coming from the tube light. I stand up and look around. How the hell I end up here?

"I know Bonnie you're right. You and my mom, both are" I look aside when I hear a familiar sound. "I just can't bring myself to tell him, at least not tonight."

I close my eyes and follow the sound, unsure why my feet are moving against my will. What is with this voice?

I hear a loud sigh and look ahead to see…

Elena?

Okay. This is hell confusing. I attacked her as far as I remembered and then Stefan snaps my neck and blank. Nothing…

When Sybil came to know about my little meeting with Elena, she threatened to throw me in hell so she asked me to dry out Elena and I almost did. Elena told me that Sybil is erasing her memories from my mind and I can't deny it. I know Sybil is playing with my mind but I can't figure out how did I end up here?

I look at her from distance, she is wearing a pink top and black jeans. Well, her dressing was little bit old fashioned. I mean who wear those jeans nowadays.

What is Elena doing here in the middle of nowhere but what comes next surprised me most.

"Katherine" I hear my own voice and stand in front of the scene. Elena's head snap up and looked ahead. I look at my reflection and gulps. What the hell is happening?

"No, I'm Elena" she says nervously looking around to make sure that she is the only one my shadow shelf referring to.

"Oh. You… you just look" my shadow shelf struggle to say something. "I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone" he says. "I'm Damon" he look at her with a hint of flirt in his eyes. It was like a memory I'm living again because none of them are looking at me, even when I'm standing in front of both of them. I look at Elena to see her looking at my shadow self.

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" she says and I smile at her politeness.

"You're one to talk" he throws his arms in air as if to refer they are alone. "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Fall nothing bad ever happens here" she also throws her arm in air and I notice her mobile. It was a very old model. Am I really reliving a memory?

I see as my shadow shelf nod a little and keep staring at her. Elena gulps and hold her hand in air, "Got into a fight with my boyfriend" she says.

"About what?" my shadow shelf ask casually and then immediately hold his hands up in defense "May I ask."

"Life. Future. He has got it all mapped up" she shakes her head and I smile. There is something about her that made me believe her that we did meet here. May be it is that memory but how am I reliving it?

"You don't want it" my shadow shelf look at her and she shrugs and says "I don't know what I want"

"Well that's not true" I and my shadow shelf both say and I gulp. What is happening?

"You want what everybody wants" my shadow shelf tilt his head to stare at her.

"What a mysterious stranger who has all the answers" she flirts with her eyes. God she flirted with me when we first met? My shadow shelf look away and smile. I also chuckle, whatever it is I'm enjoying it.

"Well let's just say I've been around a long time" he says and I see Elena looking at him with a playful smile. "I've learned a few things" he says proudly and grins.

"So Damon" she inhale sharply. "Tell me what is it that I want." She smile at him and I look at my shadow shelf to see him in deep thought.

"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even a little danger" my shadow shelf smirk and I see Elena staring at him as if she don't know what to say. Eventually, she break the silence "What do you want?"

It was my shadow shelf's turn to be speechless. He looks like he is unsure what to say. I blink and scene in front of me changes. I groan inwardly. I was enjoying whatever it was.

"I don't think we've met I'm Sybil" suddenly scene shifted to Sybil standing in Elena's dress up.

"I'm Damon" he says and realization hit me. It is the memory Sybil modified…

* * *

"I love you Elena" Damon wipe my tears with his knuckles as his blue eyes stare at me.

"Please don't leave me" I sob.

"It's going to be okay" he says as he stands up to leave. I grab his hand and also stand up.

"I'm not letting you go this time" I say and grip his hand tightly, intertwining our fingers.

"Elena?" I hear a familiar voice calling for me but I ignore it. Whoever it is, I can deal with them later. Right now, I won't let Damon go.

"Elena, you have to" he says, his most beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness and face has almost distress look.

"No" I shake my head as tears keep coming through my eyes, leaving a wet trail down my cheeks. I brought our intertwined hands to my lips and kiss them.

"You really think we're going to have our happily after?" he asks with a firm voice and I look at him in confusion. He shakes his head and explains "I'm a monster Elena. I killed so many people, I destroyed their life. I broke families. Do you know how many people's love I had killed?"

I have no answer to his questions. He is kind of right. He has done horrible things in past.

"I also don't know Elena. How can I expect a happily after with you when I destroyed happily afters of others."

"Hey, don't say that. We're going to get through this" I cup his face. "Everyone made mistakes Damon. Horrible mistakes but if you're guilty then it's okay. "

"It's not okay Elena. No one will forgive me. I don't deserve forgiveness" he shakes his head, a pained look on his face.

"Hey, you don't want anyone's forgiveness. You want yours" I caressed his cheeks with thumb. "You need to forgive yourself."

"Elena? Are you fine?" I again hear the familiar voice and groan. Why do they have to interrupt our moment?

"Wake up Elena" Damon says and my brows ceased to confusion.

What is he talking about?

"You need to wake up" he says and I feel someone nudging my elbow.

"Elena" I look aside to see Caroline looking at me with worried expressions. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I say and sigh. I'm at Boarding house having dinner with Caroline. It's been three days since that incident. Stefan and Alaric spend most of their time in Armoury with Sybil, to take out the information from her. The strangest thing is these dreams. This is another dream.

God! Am I going insane?

Ever since, Damon is put in the coffin, I'm having this kind of daydreaming. I zone out most of the times and it feels so real.

"You haven't touched your plate" she indicates and I look down. I'm not at all feeling hungry. "Elena, talk to me. It's been 3 days and you're zoning out in the middle of conversation."

"I don't know Caroline. It's like I'm daydreaming but it feels damn real" I knocked the fork on plate in frustration and she flinch. I realised my mistake and immediately apologizes.

"I'm sorry" I say and she smiles softly and nods in understanding. "So, how is it going with Enzo?"

Enzo is currently with Bonnie at their place. Enzo was always on our side so Bonnie is pretty confident that if Enzo turn on his humanity, he'll be on our side. I can't fight that but little jealousy is always there in my heart. I wasn't able to bring Damon back. Stefan told us that Sybil get into his head and told her story to Stefan. She has another sister about whom we don't know but Stefan said that Sybil has a dark past and she has done pretty horrible things. He told us about hell and Cade. Cade is the first psychic and Sybil and her sister serve him.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice snaps me out of thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Caroline. I was thinking..." I sigh. "Forget it. Tell me."

"I said Bonnie is still working. He is pretty hard to go through" she shrugs. "But she is trying."

I nod and concentrate on my food.

"Elena" Caroline calls my name and I look at her. "You know that it's not your fault Right?"

"Caroline I'm not feeling guilty that Damon is in this mess because of my voice in the first place but I can't shake the fact that I won't able to go through him" I shrugs as unshed tears gathers in my eyes.

"Elena he shut it off but Stefan once told me that he was still holding on you in all those months but Sybil erased you in his mind. She made you dead in his mind" Caroline holds my hand desperately.

"How was Enzo able to hide Bonnie from Sybil?" I choke out and tears spill from my eyes. "My love wasn't enough for him Caroline."

"Don't you think like that? Hey?" she shakes me a little. "Do you hear me? He loves you Elena more than anything in the world. Don't doubt on your love Elena."

I nods and hug her tightly. He loves me. Yes. He loves me and I love him, rest can go to hell for all I care. Sybil can go to hell or anyone who is going come between our happily after.

"Hey" Matt comes to us and I smile at him. I haven't seen him since he drugged me but I forgive him. He lost Tyler, we all lost him and his anger was genuine towards Damon.

"Elena... I'm..." he starts but I stand up and hug him.

"I'm sorry Matt. I didn't react in the way I should when I saw you" I break the hug and he smile.

"It's okay. I also didn't, conditions were not really good for reunion" he smiles and I nod.

"Where were you in these three days? No call? No message? I thought you left" Caroline comes to Matt and hugs him.

"Some work. Tyler left a package about something to me through Armoury. So I was looking into stuff" Matt says and I stare at him. Tyler sends Package from Armoury? "And also some Dad and son talk. You know?" he looks down and I remember Matt's dad. He is here but how?

"Your dad?" I ask him and he nods.

"Long story" he sigh and we take our seats on table. "I'm sorry Caroline. I haven't even met the kids."

"You should see them, they are so adorable" I smiles and Caroline laugh.

"Here, you can see them" she shows him a picture of Lezzy and Josie. They were giggling and smiling.

"They are adorable" he says but stiffens when see the next photo. It is a picture of kids with Selene.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Who is this girl?" he points at Selene.

"She is the nanny. I know hot nanny. You wanna date her?" Caroline grins but I just keep looking at Matt. There is something in his eyes that I can't exactly figure it out.

Horror?

Fear?

"Caroline...She is a siren" he says and I tense up.

"What are you saying?" Caroline stands up and I also stand up.

"Tyler leave me package full of the information about Selene, a siren" Matt says and I can feel Caroline shaking. She ran out of the front door and I follow her behind. We drive to Ric's house. We know Ric must be at Armoury and Selene is with kids. As soon as we reach there, we start looking for them.

"Lizzie" she shouts and I open different doors of the house, searching for them but they are nowhere to be found. My heart is really beating fast in my chest. I don't even want to think about the possibilities of what must be Selena doing with kids.

"Josie" I hear Caroline's breaking voice from the lobby. I immediately ran to her and see her holding a large sheet. I stand beside her and see the drawing. It is made by Lizzie and Josie. It shows Lizzie and Josie holding hands with Cade. I at once hold Caroline as she fall on her knees.

"Hey, we're going to find them" I say as she starts crying. Her breathing turns shallow and she is sobbing. I grab my phone from my pocket and dialled Alaric's number.

"Elena is everything okay?" he asks as soon as he picks up the call.

"Alaric what's going on?" I ask him nervously.

"Damon is not in the coffin, Sybil is free and I think my assistant Georgia is the second siren" he informs me "Everything alright?"

"Alaric we have a problem" I explains everything to Alaric.

"I'll be there" he says but I can hear the fear in his voice.

"It's my fault" Caroline sobs and I turn my attention to her. "It's entirely my fault."

"No" I cup her face and made her to look at me. "It's no one's fault. We're going to find them. They'll be okay."

I make her stand up and leave her on couch. I leave to kitchen in excuse to take water for her. I know she don't want it but I want it. I open the sink tap and cry my heart out. Everything is getting out of hand. Damon is free. God knows what he will do. I don't want to think about it. I sit on the floor and curled up in ball.

"Elena" Stefan's voice makes me look up and I fall in his arms as soon as I stand up. "Alaric told me about the kids."

I nod and break the hug. "What are you doing here?" he ask.

"Damon is out. What if..." I trail off and he holds me by my shoulders.

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone. I'll make everything right" he says confidently and I get suspicious.

"Stefan what is going on?" I ask him and he sigh. "Stefan your silence is killing me. Tell me."

"Damon wants me to come alone. He said he'll hand over the kids as soon as I'll arrive" he says.

"Why would he want that?" I ask in confusion and he shrugs. "I'm going with you."

"No. You're not" he shakes his head. I was going to argue but we hear front door open. Alaric is home. I turn off the tap and walk to lobby with Stefan.

"Where is Caroline?" I ask Alaric when I see him standing alone.

"She is upstairs packing things we might need" he says and eyed me and then Stefan. Stefan leaves to talk to Caroline and I approach Alaric for conversation but he held his hand.

"No Elena. This time it is about kids and..." he trails off and I look at him.

"What I was going to say that be safe and keep informing me about them" I say and he nods. Caroline come downstairs and nod at Alaric. She didn't even look at me. They were about to get out of the door when Caroline turned and look at me.

"Elena if Damon gets in between me and my kids, I'm going to kill him" her voice is firm and hard. I nod and bit my lips. They leave and I keep my hand on my mouth as I break down. I turned to spot Stefan standing near the couch; his eyes read with unshed tears. I also spot the ring in Stefan's hand. It is Caroline's ring.

"Is that?" I point to the ring and he nod.

"She doesn't want me to be the problem in her mission" he shakes his head. I was about to say some comforting words to Stefan when his phone rang. He picks up his phone and look at me.

"Damon" he says in hard voice and my heart starts beating loudly. After few minutes of conversation, I walk to Stefan.

"I want to talk to him" I say and hear Damon asking Stefan to put me on phone. He hands me phone.

"Hello Elena" Damon's voice comes from other side. I can imagine him smirking.

"Hello Damon" I say. There is a silence on other side and then I decide to break it. "Don't hurt kids."

"Come with Stefan" he says and hangs up.

"Elena you don't have to" Stefan start but I shake my head.

"I want to" I say and Stefan nods. I don't know what is going on in Damon's head but I know he won't hurt kids. Even with his humanity off, he would do anything to save them. That is how much I trust him because I love him.

I'll really appreciate reviews. Next chapter will be about Elena and Damon spending Christmas in unique way. You'll know about it... ;) I've write this chapter in 2-3 hours and I hope you like it..

Please review... :)


	11. Christmas Eve

I wait anxiously in the car as I was told. Stefan told me to stay in car for atleast 15 minutes and if he didn't came back in that time, I could enter in large building where Damon asked him to meet. Stefan was worried about my safety, he said we couldn't trust Damon yet. He is still under Sybil's control. I agreed but Stefan was clever, he had locked the car doors, so I won't be able to get out.

I mean seriously?

I sigh and check the watch, it had been 25 minutes since he had left. I tap my foot impatiently on car ground looking at the building and then turning away. Just when I thought that I probably should just try and brake the window, a soft tap on window makes me jump.

I turn around to window and my breath catches in my throat when I see Damon's face on other side. I absentmindedly placed my hand on glass which was separating me from Damon. "Damon" I whisper, tasting his name on my tongue.

His face is unreadable, giving nothing away but if you know him better, you can say he is feeling guilty. His hand mirrored my action and he also places his hand on mine, though glass is still a barrier.

We stare each other for I don't know infinite time, but our little moment gets interrupted by a loud voice.

"You got what you want?" Stefan's yelling makes me look past Damon. He is fuming, I can tell with the tone he is using. Damon also turn around, clearing my view to see angry Stefan walking towards Damon.

"Stefan" I yell and tap the window loudly. He looks at me with wide eyes before running and opening the car door.

"I'm so sorry Elena..I forgot" he starts rambling. Now that I has a clear view of Stefan, I notice some injuries on his face and that his body is completely covered in sweat.

"It's okay. I'm fine but what about you?" I ask him but he turn his head away. "Stefan what happened? Why I'm here right now"

"Elena please understand I had to do that. Damon made me do that. He gave me no choice"

"Stefan? What's going on?" I turn around and watch Damon as he walks upto me. My heart starts beating in my chest as he stand in front of me, again his face giving nothing away.

"Elena" he places his hands on my shoulder and I look at him, blinking. "We surrender our souls to Cade. We're going to serve him now just like sirens did" he explains and I immediately step out of his reach.

"No" my eyes widening in surprise and a horrified look covers my face. "No you didn't."

"This is why you're here Elena. I need you to tell Blondy it was only way to save the kids" he says and I shut my eyes tightly. This is a bad dream. It has to be. This can't be happening. If Damon has surrendered himself to Cade, thetreis no way we're getting him back. We'll even loose Stefan.

"I'm going to talk to Caroline. Are you coming home with me?" Stefan asks me in a hard voice and I nod without taking my eyes off Damon. He just stand there as I and Stefan hop in car and drive away.

* * *

"You promised me a June wedding" I can hear Caroline's broken voice from lobby and I blink back my tears. Why does it always have to be like that? Why can't we live a normal life where everyone gets their happily after.

"I love you Stefan. Don't do this to me" I again hear her voice. I'm in desperate need of drink and considering we're out of stalk, I need to go Mystic Grill. Honestly the idea doesn't bother me at all. I just want to run away from this. All of this.

I start walking towards grill, it is nice to have fresh air for a while. I check my phone and shake my head. Grill is going to close in few minutes so I walk faster.

I open the front door and a loud gasp escape my lips as I see Ric holding a stake towards Damon's heart. Everything goes in slow motion as Ric drives stake through his heart and I screams "NO".

I run towards the scene and just when Damon's face turn grey his eyes look up at me and I say the words "I love you" I say as I fall on my knees beside Damon's grey corpse. Silent tears fall from my eyes but no sound comes from my throat. I just keep watching his beautiful face which has now turned grey, without any words.

"That's for my kids" Alaric mutter under his breath.

I look up at Alaric and then to Matt who is standing beside him through teary eyes. I wanted to scream, to get out this agonizing feeling flowing inside me but my lips are sealed and the feeling is so overwhelming that I also want to die at this moment.

Yes.. I will die. There is no life or world without him. I look at the knife which is lying on the table and grabs it. I'm so lost in my trance that I can't even hear Alaric and Matt's words in their defense. All I can think about is the pain, an agonizing pain of the fact that Damon is dead. The love of my life is dead. I cut my wrist in one go and hear voices but my world fade away and soon the darkness take over me.

* * *

"The pain will eventually fade away and it'll be easy to survive, to breathe. Okay sweetheart?" Doctor says politely but I ignore him and keep looking at empty space. "Don't throw away your life like that. Have faith and you'll survive this". I want to yell at doctor that I DON'T WANT TO SURVIVE but didn't.

The morning sun rays fall on my face and I cringe, another day without DAMON in it. I didn't talk to anyone since yesterday events. Cut wasn't so deep, damn my clumsiness, and I survived. After that Alaric brought me his home, I didn't complained. I just walked into one of guest room and spent the night. It was not like I wanted to come home and tell Stefan, his brother was dead. Stefan may hate him for making the deal with the devil but deep down he also knew that it wasn't Damon's fault. It was the only way to save twins.

I knock at the door of Boarding house. I'm here in early morning because I didn't want to face Alaric. A cheerful Caroline greets me on door. I gulp as I walk past her.

"You're looking way to cheerful" I say sarcastically. They are the words I first spoken since yesterday and I know this isn't a good sign. I'm on edge and more talking will only make matter worse. I'll explode and I don't want to direct my anger and grief towards her.

"Yeah" she frowned. "Stefan has one day before he you know…" She looks down and bit her lip. "And we're planning to spend it like a normal couple. Plus it's Christmas" .

Christmas?

Wow I don't even remember the festival day but again my life is now nothing. I want to tell Caroline and Stefan about Damon but decides against it. Let them have at least one last day peacefully.

"Elena I'm sorry about Damon" she says and my eyes shot up to her. Does she know about Domon being dead? "I wish he could be here with us but you know Damon. He don't remember you.." She trails off and I sigh.

"It's okay Caroline, it doesn't matter anymore" I say casually and watch as her eyes bulge out of sockets. I shift uncomfortably under her gaze and suddenly she gasp.

"Elena what happened to you?" She hold my wrist and examined it.

"It's nothing Caroline..just a minor cut" I shrug and take my arm out of her grasp.

"Merry Christmas Elena" Stefan says softly and I turn to see him coming out of kitchen. He smiles and I immediately feel guilty. His brother is dead. He is the person who had every right to know this but I keep my tongue in check and smile tightly at him.

"Merry Christmas guys" I take them both in hug and tears well up in my eyes at the thought of Damon. It's like every time I realize I'm not gonna see him again, someone squeezes my heart so tight, like can't breathe.

"Mommy" twins enter into the house and Caroline sit on their level to hug them. I watch them and shut my eyes tightly. That's never gonna happen to me because I can't even imagine my life with someone else.

I look up at Alaric and he looks away. Stefan must have sense something because he comes to stand beside me.

"Elena what's going on?" He asks looking straight into my eyes and I decided then, I have to tell him about Damon. I open my mouth to say the words when a "ho ho ho" sound makes me jump.

" Merry Christmas everyone" I look up to see Damon coming inside with Sybil, a smirk plastered on his handsome face. But ho..how?

"I killed you. How are you alive?" Alaric asks the question I wanted to ask.

Caroline gasps "you did what?"

"It was not like he didn't deserved it" Alaric shot back, my eyes remained glued to Damon's face, as if he felt me watching him, he turn around to face me. As his baby blue met me, I released the breathe, I didn't knew I was holding.

He is alive.

* * *

The rest of day go well, I mean not in case of Stefan and Caroline as Damon killed Stefan, so that devil could talk to him. Caroline was pissed. I now know that they are immortal, they can't die because of Cade. Sybille had her hands all over Damon all day but I didn't acknowledged them. I couldn't give them that satisfaction.

I was cleaning dishes when I feel his presence behind me.

"You're very stupid to cut your wrist. You threw your life like it was nothing" he says and I turn around to face him.

"How do you know that?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"I watch from barrier, kind of between death and life. Why did you do that?"

"Because my life is nothing without you Damon" I shake my head at his eye roll. "You don't remember us, that's why you're acting like that. See it through my point of view and you'll know it" .

"Then show me" he says, stepping forward. "Let me in" .

"Sybil?"

"She's busy chatting with Maxwell" he says and take my hand. I take a deep breathe before letting him access to my mind.

"I know this road. It's the road where we first met" Damon says as I take him to the first place of our little trip.

"Yes you're right but it's also the place where we parted" I say and he rose his brows. "Kai put a sleeping spell on me, so in order for me to wake up, Bonnie had to die. So we said our goodbyes here but clearly we met early and in clearly unexpected conditions" I sigh and look away.

"If I loved you why did I let Bonnie live?" He asks, confusion written over his beautiful face.

"You loved Bonnie Damon. She was your best friend. You always had a special bond with her" I smile softly and he nods.

We walk upto Gilbert porch, my hold house. "You don't remember it but it's the first place you ever kissed me. I mean we kissed when you were dying but this one was real" I say as we both watch ourselves on porch.

 _"Guilty for what?" She asks, shaking her head a little._

 _"For wanting what I want" he says, gulping as he scan her full lips._

 _"Damon.." She says, unsure what to say or do._

 _"I know Elena believe me I get it. Brother's girl and all" he says softly and turn around. Just when he is on last step, he says_

 _"No no..You know what if I'm gonna feel guilty about something I'm gonna feel guilty about this"_

The last words and then that magical kiss happened which had me surprised for so many nights. I look up to see Damon, his face unreadable as always.

"Next one?"

* * *

"Where are we? Wait a minute. Is it Stefan's room?" He asks looking around and I nod.

"It's the time when I realised I'm in love with you" I sigh and we look ahead as the scene unfolds in front of us.

 _"I thought I'm never gonna see it again" her brown eyes meet up to his blue one and he smile tightly. "Can you?" She asks holding necklace in between her fingers._

 _"Sure," he says softly. She turn around and he collapses the necklace around her neck._

"It was a reminder of your brother. Despite of the fact that you were in love with me, you still gave me that necklace. That was the day I realised I had feelings you" I tell him and he nods, his baby blue eyes sincere.

* * *

"Why did you stop?" I ask as Damon jerk away from me.

"I couldn't take that anymore" he says, still walking away from me.

"Why are you afraid?" I challenge him and he glares at me. I open my mouth to provoke him more but suddenly his mouth is on me , his tongue thrusting into my mouth making me moan louder. He roughly cup my breasts and lift me up to settle on counter as his lips cover my neck ,sucking at my pulse point.

Just when I thought heat is too much to handle, warmth around me was gone. Kitchen is empty .

Damon is gone.

So here it it.. Ta da! So thank you guys, you all gave your beautiful comments about continuing this story. Keep reviewing the story. So that I don't have to worry that you have lost interest.

Check out my other stories also. All about Delena :) ;) ..

Also I need a beta, if anyone's interested to help me with writing stories, let me know.


	12. Miss Mystic Falls

Thank you Amber for your help.. :) follow me on instagram scrawled_words.

Happy reading guys..

"What are you doing Elena?" Caroline asked me as I went through my cupboard for the hundredth time. I sighed in frustration and turned to face her, annoyed beyond words at my inability to find such a precious token, how could I misplace it?

"My necklace. I can't find it," I told her as I started checking in random places, carelessly throwing things out in my attempts to find it, and growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"The one Stefan gave you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, the one that made me realize I loved Damon!" I corrected her and went back to searching for it again, desperately trying to find the symbol that signified my love for him, the reminder of that amazing moment in which I had realized that I loved him. That he was the most unselfish person I knew, with a beautiful heart who loved me like no one had before. He wanted to make me happy even if that meant his own heartbreak.

"Elena!" she said tentatively and I stopped my search to look at her. "I gave it to Damon as a Christmas present".

"You did what?" I practically shouted, wide eyed and she flinched at my tone. "Caroline you knew he wasn't in his right mind and you still gave him that necklace. I can't believe this," I said as I sat on the bed dolefully.

"Elena… you're the only one who can bring him back. I gave him that necklace as a reminder of you," she said looking at me imploringly and sat besides me. "It's been four months Elena and I don't know how much time they are going to take, which was why he needed something that reminded him of you and his humanity, a symbol of hope in his bleak life," she held my hand and I smiled sadly at her.

"I miss him Caroline," I exhaled sharply, tears of helplessness welling up in my eyes.

"I miss Stefan too," she said softly and I hugged her as we both sat there silently remembering and bemoaning the loves of our lives.

* * *

"No touching in this part," Caroline said in her authoritative voice which made me smile a little. "Keep eye contact."

It was Miss Mystic Falls. The event in which I had for the first time acknowledged to myself just how how handsome and sexy Damon was, it was the first time I had noticed him as something other than my boyfriend's brother. I remember how my body had tingled at his touch and how my heart had raced as we glided on the floor, totally in sync with each other, the crowd around us disappearing as if we were the only two people there. Moments of perfection and a pulsing beauty that had stunned me and affected me more than I had ever dared to admit at the time. Damon, how I missed him with every fiber of my being. He was nowhere to be seen but his memories were everywhere. There hadn't been a single day when I hadn't thought about him.

"Miss Gilbert?" A lady walked up to me and I greeted her with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Salvatore wants to see you," her words made me frown. Salvatore? Damon was here? The woman's eyes were blank and she stared at me almost unseeing. It was obvious that she had been compelled.

He had compelled her? Typical Damon!

"Where is he?" I asked at once.

Damon was here, my entire body tensed in anticipation at the thought of seeing him, my heart beat wildly and goose bumps covered my skin.

"He's in the backyard," she said.

I looked back at Caroline who was busy with the participants. A battle raged within me as I decided whether I should inform her or not, but I decided against it, there was no way she would let me meet him, she still viewed him as a danger. But my heart wouldn't allow me to let this chance pass despite the dangers associated with it. I gave one last glance and left.

"Damon?" I called out anxiously as I reached the backyard.

"So desperate?" A voice reached me from behind and I turned to find Stefan standing there. My breath caught in my throat and my palms turned sweaty. He wasn't the Stefan that I knew. He was the ripper right now. Cold eyes and a cruel smile adorned his face as he looked at me as cruelly as cat would a mouse. He was the predator and I the hapless prey.

"It was a trap," I narrowed my eyes at him and he let out a malicious chuckle, his eyes callous and uncaring.

"No Elena. It wasn't. You were called by a Salvatore and I'm a Salvatore," he smirked cruelly looking very pleased with himself and I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. A lovelorn fool.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest defensively. I refused to show him that I was scared of him although my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest.

"I want you dead," he said bluntly and I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. "See Elena," he walked up to me and I remained frozen on the spot. "Damon and I have been serving Cade for almost four months but all of a sudden your boyfriend is being difficult. He is showing his humanity and I'm guessing it is all because of you. And I simply can't allow that."

He stood in front of me, giving me a saccharine sweet smile. His knuckles pushed my hair back. "We met a girl just like you. She was a doctor. Brown eyes, black hair, innocent face. We killed her," he said and I let out a choked sob. "Oh sorry that's incorrect. Damon killed her! but you know what? I still doubt him. Want to know why?"

He suddenly grabbed my wrist twisting it viciously and I yelped in pain. "Stefan let go of my hand".

"You gave him that fucking necklace. You're his humanity," he glared at me and tears flowed freely down my face.

"Stefan I'm Elena. You don't want to hurt me. Let me in. Don't turn it off," I pleaded with him desperately but he let out an evil laugh, showing me that the old Stefan was no longer there, there was no spark of humanity left in him, no good, only a monster.

"I've already turned it off sweetheart and now I'm going to do what I came here for," he smirked. "Hello Damon".

I turned my face a little to see Damon standing there. "Let her go Steff!"

My heart jumped in delight at the thought that even now Damon couldn't bear to let anything happen to me, perhaps there was a chance of getting him back.

"Oh really brother? Care to explain why I should listen to you?"

"We didn't come here for Elena. We're here for Sybil," Damon said as he slowly started taking steps towards me.

"Damon!" he chuckled. "Sybil isn't messing with your mind," he said as looked at me venomously, "she is".

"Bullshit!" Damon said. "Stefan leave her alone".

"Stefan" another voice made us turn around to see a very shocked Caroline standing there.

"Hello Caroline!" Stefan tilted his head to look at her and grinned evilly.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking at us, concern and a fear clouding her eyes.

"Just planning your friend's funeral," Stefan shrugged, his words sending chills down my spine. "Oh and since you are so good at decorating and planning things, Elena's funeral here will be beautiful no doubt," he said laughing maniacally.

"Shut up Stefan" Caroline shouted harshly and I jumped. "This isn't you talking. You don't want to hurt Elena; besides she isn't a bad soul and Cade needs only bad souls."

"Stefan leave her out of this," Damon said. "She's just a stupid girl" he exclaimed. My heart clenched at his words but I knew that he was trying to let Stefan let go of me.

"Then why are your eyes showing fear brother?" Stefan smirked. "Enough of this bullshit drama".

And just like that darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"Wake up Elena!" a soothing voice made me open my eyes.

Damon.

His lips curved into a beautiful smile and his eyes held the warmth that I had longed to see since the second I had woken up from my sleep.

"Damon" my voice broke down as he cupped my cheeks tenderly.

"Yeah it's me Elena," he said and I jumped into his embrace, holding him so close to me that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

He was here. My Damon was back. But…

"How?" I asked, breaking away from the hug. "If it's dream I don't want to wake up," tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of losing him again.

"No Elena... I'm here. I fought Sybil's mind control..."

"So you're free?"

"No... not completely as yet but yes enough..." He said, smiling softly.

I caressed his face, moving my fingers from his forehead to cheeks to jawline to his beautiful lips. I looked up at him and saw him leaning slowly. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine. I gasped, feeling alive again, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth begging for entry which I gladly granted as my tongue danced with his in a tender yet passionate kiss. Our lips trembling against each other, our hearts beating in sync as we leaned our foreheads against each other relishing this picture perfect moment of our long awaited reunion.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment" I said breathlessly.

"I know baby...I know" he said as he kissed me once again.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked him.

"He's in the basement, locked up."

"Sybil? "

"Same goes for the she devil too," he shook his head.

"I need to check up on her," he said and I immediately held onto his hand, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again, I couldn't bear the thought.

"Don't go...I'm afraid. What if she..."

"She can't do anything, she's locked up in anti-magic chains," he winked at me and I smiled with relief.

"Okay!" I hesitantly let go of his hand, a lingering fear still making my heart beat erratically, as I watched as he left the room, praying that I would get him back safe and sound.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a much needed shower. As I came out, I saw Caroline standing in the doorway. Her expressions said it all... and I felt my heart almost stop beating as I realized what her look meant.

"Where is he?" I asked, fear pulsing in my veins, as a cold dread wrapped its tendrils around my heart. I looked at her knowing what I would hear would destroy the previous fleeting moments of joy.

"Sybil locked him up in his mind. He's downstairs," she said and closed my eyes tightly, a dam of emotions threatening to break and drown me away in the current of despair.

Could I be happy for more that 20 minutes in my life? Why couldn't I cut a goddamn break? I wondered broken-heartedly as I looked up at the heavens enraged at my bad luck!

Follow me on instagram scrawled_words . I'm writing poems etc and I want your support..

And review guys.. Please review either I won't continue this story..


	13. Alert

Hey.

Hello everyone... I know what you guys must be thinking.. I'm so sorry . I've my personal reasons.. I'm not posting my stories on this account .. Follow me with username eleaner12.. I've started a new story .. Something happened in past few months which is why i won't continue my previous stories yet but I'll complete them if i'll be strong enough.. I've had to face alot so I would only ask for you to understand and respect my privacy.. So if you want to read my next Delena story follow my account. The new story is called 'unexpected groom'. If I could i'll post my previous stories too on that account.. Let's see.. So here's the summary

Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.

Follow me Eleaner12

u/10300056/,


End file.
